The Race For Hokage
by SerenityJasminethefox
Summary: Naruto has returned to the Hidden Village two and a half years after his training to stick to  his quest to become Hokage, though now he finds himself face to face with another who wants to take that from him.
1. We Meet

Naruto and other related characters are copyright of Masashi Kishomoto. As much as I would like to own them I do not and I will give credit where credit is due.

On the other hand this story belongs fully to Serenity/Jasmine and/or Serenity Prower. Just want to make that clear before I start.

The Race For Hokage

We Meet

"Trust me, when I return I will be stronger then ever. I will find Sasuke bring him to justice and become Hokage!!"

Those were the final words many of the people in the village heard from the orange Shinobi before he ran off with Lord Jiraiya for intense training. Now sitting in his bedroom Naruto looked at a picture of his old team he, Sakura, Sasuke and even Kakashi. He had a bit of a strange reunion when he saw Sakura and how powerful and how she had become thanks to her training from Lady Tsunade. The two of them had even retrieved the bells from Kakashi by using his brains and not just his power by using his weakness of graphic novels.

He sighed weakly. He would have thought that after two and a half years Sakurya would take him up on his offer and go out on a date with him. No such luck as usual, even after all this time she had hoped Sasuke would return and she could be with him. He cleaned the dust off of the picture and placed it back onto the small desk. He took off his black headband and returned it to the small hook and replaced it with his night cap. It fit more snugly then it used to since he had grown a bit. He heard his stomach growl and winced in annoyance. The great shinobi had forgot to restock his home when he had first returned home coming back to spoiled food.

"I guess after breakfast I will have to restock or I will be like this every night." He yawned and stretched a bit while he dug a hand into his blonde hair. He turned his attention to the window as he looked at the sky and the stars that hovered above the village. "Goodnight my village." He grinned softly as he reached over and turned the light off snuggling into his bed ignoring the explosion he heard.

Lady Tsunade hand went though a wall crumbling it to pieces as she tires to hit a black moving target.

"Damnit!! Stay still!" Once again she had found herself about a year and a half ago face to face with another shinobi wanting to learn from the best.

"Now why should I even bother? I'm not a sensei, I'm the Hokage I don't have time to be baby sitting."

"Please! Only you can teach me! Besides you already have a pupil and I am way better then her so why not train me!" Tsunade sat up annoyed looking at the girl. She was a Genin preparing for the Chunin exams. The girls pink eyes burned with a fire she had last seen in a spiky haired blonde Shinobi who was still away training with his perverted sensei.

"Just because I have one student does not mean I need another one! What right do you have coming here and acting this way to me?" The main reason she was annoyed was because the girl reminded her of Naruto and herself.

"That's not fair!" I was at the top of my class when I finished at the academy and I want to train with the best!" Tsunade looked at the girl and grinned. She sounded exactly like Naruto when he would yell and scream saying it was his normal voice. She knew she missed hearing him around but it was for the best. As she sat and looked at the girl she soon started to grin as she got an idea.

"Fine you little squirt, I'll make a deal with you. " Her assistant moaned knowing that this was not going to end the way Tsunade wanted it to. "If you can become Chunin at this exam I will train you as well." The girl grinned.

"You have a deal!" The girl reached over and held her hand out as Tsunade took the hand and shook it. The girl then turned and walked out. Shizune looked at her.

"Lady Tsunade do you even know who that was?"

"Doesn't matter that kid won't be back." Tsunade grinned as Shizune walked over with a folder and let it fall onto the desk. On the front of the folder the girl picture was on it.

"That kid was Jinmaharu Kaiya. She graduated at the top of her class. Along with that her specialty is that shadow clone jutsu and is claiming that she will become the next Hokage and she has all of the potential to."

"Huh... She sounds like Naruto alright. Well she has a big mouth like him and unless she can back it up she won't get any help from me. I'm not worried though. She looks weak." Tsunade leaned back in her chair as she looked over at the large mountain looking at her face.

Now here she was training the girl. Kaiya had not only become a Chunin but had more potential the both Shikamaru and Sakura combined. She sharpened her ears as she listened out for the konogi. She turned hearing her to the left and saw her heading right for her.

"You're mine this time Kaiya!" Kaiya grinned softly as she dodged the attack just barely. She jumped up as she soon went to kick Tsunade. The fifth dodged it and watched as a huge crater was made full of cracks .Tsunade had to admit for a 14 year old the girl was strong hell of a lot stronger then other shinobi she came across. She already knew how to use chakra in her fist and her feet creating powerful attacks like she had. Kaiya was about to hit her when she dodged and stopped. "Alright Kaiya training is over for today." Kaiya stopped and looked at her.

"What? Unbelievable, you barely spent any time on me. You have gone all day." Tsunade growled as she crossed her arms.

"Well if you haven't noticed I do have other things to do! I am the fifth you know. Besides I had to welcome back a Shinobi that had been gone for some time. "Tsunade had meet with Naruto as she announced that he would be with Kakashi and Sakura as Team Kakashi.. She was glad to see he was back but annoyed he came so close to the Chunin exams because he needs to take them. She shooed the female as she growled weakly. "Go home and get some sleep. I am sure you need it." Kaiya didn't look at Tsunade. She just sighed as she vanished off into the night. Tsunade blinked looking at her. It was if the girl never wanted to go home or something.

Naruto sat happily with his mentor and favorite sensei Iruka. One again he was in his old hang out spot eating ramen. He looked over at the man as Iruka smiled admiring Naruto's age and new outfit. He was more then proud of the orange Shinobi and knew that all he would do is improve more and more. He looked as Naruto sighed softly eating.

"What is it Naruto." Naruto was deep in thought. He couldn't understand why Sakura would not even give him a chance. He was worried about Sasuke yeah but he chose to go down that path and he just wanted to get a shot of this love thing before something happened to him. He felt that Sakura was the only girl for him. Iruka waved a hand in front his face and he blinked. " Are you in there Naruto?" Naruto sighed again. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Iruka sensei, have you ever been in love before?" Iruka looked at Naruto it was a bit or a strange of paste of him. He knew that he really liked Sakura but he thought it was only a crush since she saw her pretty. Apparently that was not the case.

"Well Naruto I well yeah a while ago but why the question?"

"Its been two and a half years and Sakura still won't give me a chance. I would have guessed that after she saw how much more powerful I became that she would at least go on a real date with me. " He put his head on the table. " But she just shuns me off as if I have done nothing.

"Well maybe she is not the girl for you Naruto. You think she is pretty; I am sure a lot of guys in your class thought the same thing about her. "Naruto didn't say anything as he sighed, feeling a bit depressed. He thought now how much it sucked to get older and really feel such a pointless pain for a girl who would never see him the way he saw her. Maybe it was time for him to get over his crush. Why should he suffer just because she wants to hold onto someone who even if he came back would not take her. Just as he was about to ask the old man for another bowl the man turned and grinned happily.

"There is my favorite girl! I was wondering when you were going to show up." Naruto turned to see the glistening blue hair of a female walk in. Telling by the red headband she wore on her neck she was a Shinobi of this land and possibility a Chunin. "Can I get you the usual Kai?" She smiled happily as she sat down slamming her hand on the desk.

"Yes!! Ramen with lots and lots of pork!" Naruto growled at the girl who just came and burst in being all loud and noisy. Iruka looked at her and grinned.

"I should have guessed you would be here as well since you hover around here just as much as anyone."

"You know this annoyance Iruka Sensei?" Kaiya glared at Naruto as her bowl was placed in front of her. Iruka laughed softly.

"Funny you should say that Naruto because she's a female version of you." Kaiya spit her food out and growls."

"No way!! I would never act like this idiot!" Naruto growls as he gets into her face."

"You have a big mouth for a little girl!"

"Says you! Your not even a Chunin and I'm younger then you!" That hit a bad nerve in Naruto as he got depressed and sat back down. Iruka looked at the female.

"Come on Kaiya give him a break he just retuned home. If he had been here he would have been Chunin I am sure." She rolled her eyes as she sat down back to her food.

"He started it!" Naruto sighed as he soon climbed out of his seat. Iruka looked at him as he headed to the door.

"Come on Naruto she was just kidding. Don't take it to heart."

"No wonder Sakura doesn't want to give me a chance I'm not even ranked CHunin like she is. " He looked at Iruka. " I am just going to go home and get some rest. Its been a long day." He slumped out of the place. Iruka looked over at Kaiya who was innocently eating her ramen.

"You should give him more respect Kaiya. He has been through more then anyone in this village and seen more then you." He soon stood up paying the guy and walking out. Kaiya looked down at the bowl of ramen as it smoked softly still hot. She sighed weakly as she closed her eyes.

"I now Iruka Sensei I now more about Naruto then you could ever imagine."


	2. Boys

The Race For Hokage Chapter 2

Boys

Naruto slumped into his small home what the girl at the ramen shop had said really hit him hard. He knew that other progressed at different times but he was already behind everyone because hw was older and graduated from the Academy. Now he was falling behind because everyone had already gone to Chunin. He slammed his fist on the wall.

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have been watching my time and now everyone is further then me again!" He balled up his face as he thought of that girl again. "That stupid girl! I'll show her who the idiot is!" He made his way to his small kitchen. He had left out so quickly he had not finished eating and he just realized that he was still hungry. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a cup of ramen. He put water in a pot and went about cooking it. While he was doing that his mind started to wonder about all he had learned and wondered how much he really missed out on while being with Jiraiya-sensei. He sighed putting his head on the desk.

"I know one thing I really need to get up to pace with the others meaning I need to take the Chunin exams coming up soon."

Sakura, holding a small shopping bag was heading her home when she could hear the yelling of Naruto. She looked up and could see him from his bedroom window looking as if he was going to pull his hair out. She snickered softly because he had not changed much in the past couple of years he had been gone. She sighed softly as she walked over and knocked on his door. She had been a bit harsh when he asked her out again. It was annoying to her because she still had feelings for Sasuke and she knew that one day they would find him and things would go back to normal. Until then h was still a teammate and she had to get along with him.

She hesitated for a bit and then knocked on his door. Naruto head shot up hearing the knock wondering who that could be as he starched his head and walked over opening the door and seeing Sakura standing there.

"S-Sakura what are you doing here?" She smiled happily at him as she held up the small bag.

"I went shopping tody and was heading home. I saw you so I figured I would stop in and say hello." Naruto looked at her and smiled happily thinking maybe she was going to give him another chance.

"Well come on it!" He allowed her to walk past and Naruto grinned haapily as he closed the door. Sakura looked around. It was strange, all this time she had knew him and this was the first time she had been in his house. Their wasn't really much too it though because it was under furnished most likely because he didn't have much money or much of a reason to worry about those things since he wasn't home that much. She walked over to a small couch that was almost the same color as the soft yellow walls that surrounded her and placed her bag on the ground beside her. She then noticed the pot on the stove seeing that he must have been cooking ramen for himself.

"Hey Naruto, I thought Iruka-sensei was taking you out to dinner tonight as a welcome back?" Naruto walked over to the pot and sighed softly but then turned to her and smiled softly.

"Yeah he did, but then this annoying girl came in and ruined all the fun and Iruka-sensei had to leave." Sakura blinked looking at Naruto.

"Annoying girl?"

"Yeah she had bright blue hair and pink eyes! She was all loud and burst in ordering my favorite kind of ramen." Sakura laughed softly and Naruto made a face at her. "What is so funny!?"

"That annoying girl as you call her is Kaiya. She was my teammate for a while and is being trained by Lady Tsunade. She acts just like you." Naruto growled feeling that was in insult.

"How could you say that?! I am nothing like her!" Sakura looked out the window and smiled softly.

"She even told Lady Tsunade that she was going to become the next Hokage."

"She did what!" Naruto almost knocked the pot off the stove but held it steady. "I'm going to go and beat some since into her the next time I run into her!" Sakura.

"You have not changed at all since you left Naruto. And Kaiya is the same way you are. She is just not going to give up. In fact she will fight back if she has to. Don't let her disposition fool you. She is really strong for a female almost just as much as Lady Tsunade herself.

"Oh please I saw how much work you've done Sakura and you're the only girl around that has any kind of power that she has." Sakura smiled softly Naruto would never give up on trying to impress her. She didn't mind to be honest because it means that the same guys still think she was worth the time. Even Rock Lee would hover over her whenever he saw her. Sakura stood up and grabbed her bag.

"But I should get going. It's getting late." Naruto kicked out his anger for a second and ran over to Sakura and took one of her hands.

"You don't have to leave yet. Come on and stay a while we can sit and talk. I haven't seen you for two and a half years. Something had to happen in your life." Sakura sighed softly as she softly pulled her hand away.

"Yeah I guess but not much really. The only thing that really happen was that I started training under Lady Tsunade." She started to walk to the door with a desperate Naruto behind her begging her to stay a little longer. No she wondered why she had even come over here. She wanted to be nice to Naruto be he was once again becoming his annoying self and she had taken her fill for the day. She walked over and opened the door about to head out when Naruto grabbed her hand again.

"Hey how about I treat you to dinner tomorrow night. We can go whenever you want to. It doesn't have to be a ramen shop. "Sakura turned and looked at Naruto. His blue eyes glowed softly wanting and pleading with her. She shook her head softly.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have work to do and I won't be done in time."

"Can't you like finish up fast or something. Come on Sakura give me a chance at least!" she turned away from him and Naruto turned and sighed. "I should have guessed you have not changed as well thinking Sasuke will come back and you will be with him. You know that he is not coming back and if he does he's not going to be with you." Sakura looked at Naruto annoyed.

"Of course he will! When he left he said thank you to me. He knows how much I love him and he loves me back and he will come back to me!" Naruto shook his head.

"No he won't just like you will never give me a chance he will do the same thing and he will never see you the way I do. Besides that he's a rouge ninja now. If he wanted to come back don't you think he would be back by now?" Sakura balled up her fist in anger not wanting to believe what the orange shinobi was trying to tell her.

"What nerve do you have coming back here and talking about Sasuke like that! You never knew him the way that I did! I would never leave his side!" She turned from him and started walking off. Naruto sighed softly as he stood thee for a minute and then closed his door. After a while he walked back in and closed the door. He slowly turned to stove off and headed to his bedroom once again his depression was setting in as he looked over to see Sakura walking to her house.

"I'm sorry Sakura.." He then went and closed the blinds to his window as he went and got ready for bed.

Sakura was walking home heading past the small park. She had never been so angry in her life. She wanted to punch Naruto but knew there was no point in doing that. She just muttered softly as she kept walking but soon saw the blue haired shinobi sitting on a bench.

Kaiya happened to see Sakura as well and could tell she was far from happy.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I would rather not talk about it Kaiya if you don't mind. Let's just say that boys are jerks."

"You don't have to tell me that. I already know." Sakura looked at Kaiya. The girl was a huge competition with her because of her great skill. Almost the same way Naruto and Sasuke used to be. Thinking of his name made her slump to the gound her eyes full of tears.

"Sasuke, why did you have to go? I need you." Kaiya sighed softly annoyed as she looked up at the night sky. This had happened many times since she had known Sakura. She would be fine one minute and the next she would think of Sasuke and get all depressed. It was annoying because she got so worked up over a guy. A guy that didn't looked as if he cared for her as much as he could.

"You're a sad sight to see Sakura. You sit here and cry and whine over this guy that has been gone for two and a half years. You need to get over it seriously." Sakura shot her a nasty look.

"I don't need this from you Kaiya. It's your fault that Naruto is acting the way he is and now he is talking bad about my Sasuke." Kaiya laughed softly as she looked at her.

"How in the hell is it my fault? Your Sasuke please if he was so yours he wouldn't have ran off. And I have nothing to do with how Naruto is acting."

"He ran into you at the ramen shop. I'm not stupid."

"I was just telling him the truth. Besides he was talking smart to me and so I just went back at him."

"You know its very unattractive for a girl to act the way you do."

"You act as if I care. I am a shinobi I am not out looking for a boyfriend; which is not what I can say about you and the rest of the other females that are around here. I remember your days at the academy you all used to drool over Sasuke it was sad."

"Just because I can get a guy and you can't doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone you come across."

"I don't do that!" She growls as she gets up. I am just keeping my eye on the prize and not crying about some guy like you are! No wonder Lady Tsunade had to take in another shinobi. "

"She took you in because you wouldn't shut up just like Naruto!"

"Stop comparing me to him! I am not Naruto!" Sakura looked at Kaiya as her cheeks turned red and walked off. She wondered what all of that was about. She was used to being talked about like that. Lady Tsunade had even called her Ran Naruto because she was so much like him even down to wearing a lot of the color orange. Even now the shinobi sat wearing orange pants with her black leg strap a black netted shirt under a very small orange and blue vest with a blue belt strap with blue shoes. Even her light neon blue hair, that was spiked up in the front with small bangs and pulled down in the back into two are hoop pony tails, were held together with orange bows. Sakura just sighed softly as she turned her attention back to the road and headed home.

The sun shone rightly into the home of the orange shinobi. Soon the rays touched his eye lids and he opened them softly allowing his blue eyes to glow with a new fire and passion he hadn't had since he was fighting to get back Gaara. He jumped up and looked out the window.

"YES!! Today is the day I show everyone I deserve to be a Chunin!" he got up and washed himself down and threw on his clothes. He walked over to the small hanger near the door and pulled off his black headband and ties it around his forehead. He grinned widely as he opened his door and headed out. "I will be Hokage and kick anyone's butt who gets in my way!"

Naruto now sat around with Sakura waiting for Kakashi for appear. As always the Jonin was late. Naruto just got to the point and assumed that Kakashi would only be on time if it was life and death. Right now was not one of the cases. After a bit of pacing and screaming out swear words Kakashi appears.

"Hello you too. Sorry I am late. Just enjoying the morning how have the two of you been?" Naruto just looked up at Kakashi, Sakura was still angry over what happened that night before. "Nothing to say? It was usually the two of you who yell when I am late. Are you two having a lovers quarrel?" Naruto blushed happily but Sakura was not pleased. "Well anyway we have to get a new mission now so lets head on up to the main office.

Shizune was putting away a few thins when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on it." The three shinobi walked inside. "Oh hi everyone. You're here for your mission right? For some reason she wouldn't let me tell you so she is waiting for you out in the field. " They feel the ground shake and dust rises from the ground.

"Damnit Kaiya! If I didn't know any better you were out to kill me?!" Naruto heard that name and growled.

"It's her! I'll show her!" he then runs over jumping out the window.


	3. Mission 1: B Rank

The Race For Hokage Chapter 3

Mission 1: B Rank

Naruto yelled in anger as he jumped out the window, thinking he was going to kick Kaiya's ass. Though, when he went out of the window he found himself bombarded by kunai. He yelled out again as he ducked and dodged the weapons and hit the ground on his face. By this time Shizune and the others had came down. Tsunade turned and looked at Naruto who had fallen in front of her.

"Are you mad boy?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Naruto shook softly as he stood up and pointed a finger at Kaiya.

"I'm going to kick her ass!" Kaiya growled as she watched the orange shinobi started to walked over to her. Before he could get any further Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"What nerve do you have coming down here and breaking up our training session? I otta ring your little neck for coming down here like that!" Shizune looked at Tsunade for a bit and sighed softly.

"Well we were going to disturb you anyway since you wanted the three of them to come down anyway to tell them the mission." Tsunade blinked and then thought about it for a while. What was it she was supposed to tell them to do.? It had flown right out of her mind. Shizune saw the blank look on her face and sighed. "You forgot didn't you?"

"Yeah I kinda did." She smiled softly as Naruto's anger started to flair up again.

"What do you mean you don't remember? You have us coming all the way down here and you don't even remember why?" Tsunade growls as she grabbed Naruto's collar again.

"You better watch you tongue Naruto. You forget who you are talking to!" By this time Kaiya was getting annoyed and angry as well.

"Can't you make them come back later I wanna finish my lesson!"

"Cool it or I'll hurt both of u-." Tsunade stopped as she grinned and looked at Kaiya who face was a deep red with anger. She then looked down at the annoying orange shinobi. "Heh you two wanna know what your mission is? It's an escort once again from the land of tea. And Kaiya will be joining you?" Kaiya and Naruto's eyes both bulged out as they both cried out in anger and unison.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING?" Tsunade grinned.

"In fact as of now Kakashi Kaiya is the new member of your squad." Naruto growled in anger.

"No way! You can't do that! Since when are their more then one girl on a squad." Kaiya yelled in anger as she threw a kunai at Naruto and he dodged it.

"And what makes you think that there can't! When you went to on a group mission it was all guys why can't girls group in more then one!"

"Because girls are weak!" Kakashi eyes went wide as the area grew slient and all the females looked at him, their anger burning into his face. Sakura yelled out as she sent her fist right into Naruto's face sending him into Kaiya who then jumped on him. Sakura soon went after both of them beating him up. Kaiya once again had a burning in her eyes.

"How date you say girls are weak! I'll show you weak!" Tsunade smiled softly as Shizune walked over.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Lady Tsunade? I mean look at them apparently Kaiya and Naruto do not get along." Tsunade turned and looked at Kakashi as he nodded softly.

"Well it was the same with Sasuke and he and the two of them became best friends before Sasuke betrayed us. I am sure once the two of them gain each others respect they will tone it down and become friends. Who knows?" Shizune looked at Tsunade as she could see softness in her face almost as if he looked hurt.

"Lady Tsunade."She waved her hand at her as she started to walk away heading back to her office.

"That is my command so now you are a group of four again Kakashi come back to my office to get the full paperwork of your mission and get to work!" he nodded softly as he turned and sighed looking back at Sakura and Kaiya who were still beating the tar out of Naruto.

"At least Kaiya will bring some more energy to this team and things won't get so depressing. I am sure of that." He smiled softly as he went and pulled out one of his favorite books. "At least now I can catch up on my reading."

Naruto glared at the pinked eyed female as she went and cleaned is lip the four of them now sitting in the mall park. They had gotten their assignment and were heading out in the morning. Kaiya growled softly.

"Get over it Naruto." She wiped is lip softly seeing some of the blood. She couldn't help but smile. She and Sakura had really done a job on him. She soon pulled away and looked at Kakashi who was shaking his head.

"Well at least I know you are strong Kaiya. You all should get home and get some rest and meet me at the entrance of the village in the morning to get going. " The three nodded to their sensei. Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Would you like me to walk you home Sakura?" She smacked Naruto hard in the back of his head.

"You have some nerve asking me that after you acted like a fool today! I can walk home myself!" She then turned and started to her home once again feeling the annoyance of the orange shinobi. Naruto sighed softly as he got up knowing he once again blew his chance with the lovely Sakura. He turned and glared softly at Kaiya who was looking up at the sky. He then walked past her heading to his home. Kakashi watched the two shinobi walk away and then turned to the third one.

"So are you going to go home too?" Kaiya looked at Kakashi for a second and then back at the sky.

"I will in a bit. Right now I just want to watch the sky. Don't worry I won't be late." Kakashi looked at her a bit strangely noticing how much time she spent training and handing around places as if she did not want to go home.

"Alright them, you have a good one and see you in the morning." The Jonin soon vanished in a puff of smoke. Kaiya just sighed softly as she looked around the park.

"I would go home, but I'm already here."

Kakashi appeared in a tree hiding as he watched the girl walked over and pull a tent out of hiding. She then went inside and looked as if she was turned on a flash light.

"So she is homeless. That is what I thought. Hmm.. I guess I will worry about that when we get back." He soon vanishes as he goes to rest himself as well.

Naruto hummed happily as he made his way to the entrance of the village. He was ready to go on another mission and hope it would bring just as much excitement as their last mission was. Though he was annoyed that he had another teammate and for it to be a girl and for it to be the most annoying person in the world to him. As he soon approached the giant gate and saw the blue hair annoyance standing there her eyes closed.

"I can't believe that I have to go on the mission with her. She is so annoying." Kaiya sighed softly as she turned and opened her eyes seeing Naruto.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would still be sleep since we are not leaving for a while."

"I don't sleep in when its time for a mission."

"Yeah you sleep during it."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto growled as he walked over to her. Not even two minutes after seeing one another and she was pissing him off. "You know you're lucky you're a girl."

"Why should that matter, the way you were acting the other day you were going to kick my ass anyway. Though I doubt you can even touch me." Naruto goes and grabs Kaiya by the collar. She smacked his hand off. She growled back at him as she looked at him.

Sakura sighed softly as she walked heading to the gate. It was a cool morning but she liked the feel of it as it wrapped around her. When she used to have long hair she loved to feel it blowing in the wind as she walked. Now was not the case but she loved her short hair. As she walked enjoying the serene scene it was soon taken over by the yells of her two young teammates. She sighed walkng up seeing the two of them holding each other by the neck collar looking as if they were going to choke one another. She walked over and pushed them apart.

"Look you two need to get along! Were a team and we need t learn to work together not kill one another!" Kaiya and Naruto growled at each other and then turned away from one another. "You two ate acting like babies. " Sakura went and leaned on the gate. "I swear I am not going to be referee to the two of you!" Kaiya sighed softly as she went and walked over sitting down. Naruto went and sat on the top of the gate. The two of them growled softly at one another. "This is going to be a long mission."

The early morning grew into mid morning and Kakashi soon appeared. Naruto jumped down and shot a finger at Kakashi and then topped.

'Your never going to be on time are you?"

"It was a nice morning. I stopped and got breakfast." Naruto was about to respond but his stomach growled loudly. He heard this and groaned weakly holding his stomach. "I forgot to eat!" Kaiya looked at Naruto and snickered softly to herself while Sakura looked at the shinobi spinning in circles listening to his stomach growl.

"Honestly how can you be so dense! You know were leaving why didn't you eat!"

"I forgot! I forgot I'm so hungry! Please Kakashi-sensei can I get something to eat very quick!"

"I would have thought you had eaten already. We are already running late you know."

"It's your fault!" Kaiya soon stood up and walked over to Naruto as she pulled open her backpack. Naruto turned and blinked looking at her. "What do you w-." He stopped when she shoved a riceball in his face.

"I was going to save these to eat while we were walking but since you were so stupid and didn't eat breakfast I guess I can give them to you." Naruto looked at them and sniffed it softly.

"I don't know, as much as you hate me you could have poisoned it and try to kill me." Kaiya made a face at him.

"Hey just because you annoy me doesn't mean I am going to hurt you like that! Just eat it alright!" She held the ball up and soon pulled out another. Sakura walked over and took it out her hand and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Now shut up and let's get going." Naruto looked as if he was choking for a while but soon swallowed it and licked his lips.

"Hey that was good." He goes and grabs the other rice ball and bites into it. "But don't think this means I like you." He starts walking to the gate. Kaiya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she soon walked beside him.

"Oh no Naruto I would never want that. Not like I care." Kakashi looked at the both of them yell back and forth at one another. He started to walk and smiled softly. They yell and scream at one another and yet they can tolerate walking side by side. Sakura shook her head as she followed beside him.

"I swear I don't understand why in the world Lady Tsunade did this. I still think it was a bad idea to put her on our team."

"You say that are you jealous of her Sakura?" She growled angrily at her sensei."

"No of course not why would I be!" He just smiled and kept walking.

"Well lets pick up the pace guys. We need to get to the land of Tea this afternoon."

The blond shinobi looked up at the sky as the sun sailed high over them. It was mid afternoon and they were now coming up on the entrance of the Land of Tea. Kakashi had went through and told them of the person they were escorting. His name was Kisaya Hiroshi and he was to go to an important meeting to the Village hidden in the Sand. Naruto himself was a bit excited because he had not seen Gaara since the big battle and was wondering if he was alright. Once inside the village they headed to the headman's house where they found their escorted man sitting around a small table with all of the important people of the village. An older man got up and walked over to Kakashi and bowed.

"Thank you so much for taking him. We don't want anything to happen to our right hand man since our foes are after him." Hiroshi stood up and looked at Kakashi and the three young shinobi.

"I can not believe that I am being protected by three kids." Once again Naruto and Kaiya's anger flared up as the two yelled out.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KIDS!" Kakashi smiles nervously as he looked at Hiroshi.

"Don't worry they may be young but they are very powerful shinobi." Hiroshi looked over at Naruto and Kaiya.

"So what are you two a couple or something? You sound a lot alike." Naruto twitched in annoyance.

"I would never go out with her! She's too loud and annoying!"

"Your one to talk big mouth! I would never be with you!" The two once again got into a yelling match as Kakashi sighed. Sakura soon got to her boiling point and screamed at the both of them.

"If you two don't shut up! I will shut the both of you up!" This in turned made Naruto stop as he walked over to the new angered Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to upset you." Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Kiss ass." Naruto turned his attention back to the pink eyed girl.

"What did you say!!" Hiroshi looked at Kakashi as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry they were just grouped together and well the two of them kind of don't like one another but when it comes down to it they are a great team. "Hiroshi walked past the two of them.

"Let's just go. I am not fond of kids and I want to get to the Village hidden in the sand so I don't have to see and hear them for too long." Naruto was about to yell again when Kakashi covered his mouth.

"You are supposed to be setting an example. If you don't learn to control yourself you will never get to Chunin." Naruto stopped and sighed softly. Kakashi was right and he needed to stop being childish. After he got his revenge on Kaiya.


	4. Darkness is Following Us

The Race For Hotakge Chapter 4

Darkness is Following Us

Kisaya Hiroshi walked in front of Kakashi and Sakura while Naruto and Kaiya walked in the front once again in a new battle over who was more annoying. By this point the two of them were annoying to Sakura, Kakashi and Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked over at Kakashi as he walked.

"I'm not so sure about these teens you have with you. I mean this one seams alright but the other two. I am sure the both of them would attack one another before they would attack a doe that is coming at me. Kakashi just sighed softly as he looked forward seeing Kaiya's hands balled up into fist while Naruto yelled on about her being at his favorite ramen shop.

"Trust me as annoying and as goofy as the two of them are acting I am sure they work together well.

Of course not to far of them were a band of ninja waiting for the Hiroshi to come their way. They had a mission as well; to kill him on sight and not to leave anyone alive around to see it. One of the masked shinobi spotted the group and grumbled.

"Looks like he hired a couple of teens and a guy to keep him safe on his trip. It's so annoying to have to get your hands dirty when you don't really need to." Another shinobi wearing a masked that was only black with white marks on them appeared beside him.

"Never mind that we were sent to kill Kisaya. If we gotta kill some little brats that are in the way too so be it. Doesn't bother me I wanna have some fun. So lets get started shall we?" The few other black gowned shinobi that were close by all nodded there heads.

"You know what Kaiya you're really starting to piss me off." Naruto yelled at the female as she kept walking. She just sighed getting more and more annoyed with him. If he couldn't stand her so much why go through the effort of standing up here with her and yelling like this. Why not just go back to the girl he like and try his best to get a date with her thought Kaiya knew all too well that would never happen because of the way Sakura was. As she was about to counter Naruto with those exact words the area around them started to get dark as if someone had covered the sun with a black blanket. Hiroshi looked around a bit worried as both Naruto and Kaiya along with Kakashi and Sakura pulled out kunai and prepared for battle. Soon a black mist started to rise off of the ground and howling was heard as from a wolf. Naruto eyes started to dart around as Kakashi called out to the both of them.

"Keep an eye out! This is no time for arguments!" The two nodded as much as they would like to bash one another head in this was no time for fighting.

"What is this?" Naruto looked up to see shadows flying from tree to tree over them.

"It's a midnight jutsu.." Kaiya spoke to him. "It's a specialty jutsu only known to be taught and used in the village hidden under the moon."

"That's right little girl. It's nice to know that you learned about us in your little school. Kaiya looked up and dodged quickly as a black hand tried to come down and grab her. Naruto too had dodged to keep himself in the clearing.

"Why don't you show yourself and stop hiding behind all of those shadows!" Kakashi turned and looked at Sakura.

"You know what your job is Sakura. You keep Hiroshi safe protect him with your life. Sakura nodded softly as she pulled out two pulls. She threw one to Kaiya who threw it into her mouth. Kaiya then threw the last to Naruto. The orange shinobi blinked as he looked at the pill. He knew it couldn't be dangerous because Kaiya had taken one and it coming from Sakura; well he had to admit he knew Sakura and Kaiya had teamed up before and did missions so he would be catching up to them again. Before another thought could go through his head he heard something speed to his face as he dodged and took the pill. A single needle he looked back and saw. This needle was black and dripping with something.

"What in the hell is this?" He didn't get too much time to get an answer as many more of the needles started to fall at him like a rain. He dodged them and started to use his kunai to block some of them out of his way. He could vaguely see Kaiya doing the same thing as Kakashi soon looked around scanning the area to find the missing shinobi. He could see only four and they all had on black. Under the black through was a strong amount of dark charka. Kakashi turned to have a giant knife sent at him making him dodge and out of the area where Sakura and Hiroshi was. Hiroshi soon started to panic.

"What the hell is going on? Who are all of these people!"

"Funny you should ask that Hiroshi. I am sure you wouldn't want to remember us after you came to our village did your damage and then fled like you did you little tractor!" Naruto was looking around trying to find the person who was speaking while Sakura had already pinpointed where they were. Kakashi had found them as well as he sent a kunai into a nearby tree and heard a loud cracking sound as the masked shinobi moved out of the tree and into another. Naruto looked up seeing the moving object and waited to see if Kakashi did it again. Once again Kakashi sent another kunai into a tree and the shadow moved. This time Naruto sees the object and jumps at it punching it hard and it vanishes.

"It was a clone!" Sakura looked at Naruto as a shadow appears in front of her. She cries out as Kaiya comes over to block the attack and gets sent flying. Naruto turns and runs to her. "Kaiya!" He catches her and she slides to the ground. She looks up at him and grins softly.

"Thanks." Naruto nods as they heard laughter.

"Do you honestly think that these teens will be able to keep you safe? I will kill all of them and then take you and the other one out with no problem." Kakashi soon spotted where the guy he soon jumped up and smashed his face into him sending him to the ground. On reflex all around the area needles and kunai started to rain down on them. Kaiya by this time was on the other side of Hiroshi knocking away the weapons with Sakura. Hiroshi was almost ducked under Sakura almost shivering in fear. Naruto was now trying to find the other shinobi were at as he dodged the attacks.

"Kakashi sensei where are they I can't get a good reading on them!" Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Just relax Naruto they will come to you." Kaiya looked over to see Naruto close his eyes and listened out. He started to block the kunai and needles that were coming right at him. As one of the guys appeared about to attacked the orange shinobi, he jumped up and punched him hard into the ground.

Kakashi could soon sense more shinobi coming closer. Kakashi turned to both Sakura and Kaiya.

"You two get Hiroshi out of here. Me and Naruto will take care of this." The two girls nodded as they took off. Sakura called out to Kaiya who was running behind Hiroshi keeping an eye on the back though from time to time she looked back a bit worried about Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he looked to see a few more shinobi circle him.

"Now this is what I am talking about! SHADOW CLONE!" Soon six more Naruto's appeared and started bombarding the shinobi kicking, attacking and knocking them out. Many of them started to vanish.

"Grr! I'm getting sick of this! Show yourself you cowards!" Kakashi soon grabbed one of the shinobi and threw him to the ground hard.

"Now are you going to tell us what we want to know." The masked shinobi laughed as he looked at them.

"Now why would I do something so stupid. You waste your time here while the real battle is about to happen." Naruto then stopped and looked at Kakashi. He then started to run into the direction of Sakura and Kaiya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura was now blocking attacks from two guys while Kaiya was doing the same. Sakura gets knocked into a tree hard and falls to the ground. One of the masked shinobi goes over and grabs at Hiroshi but as soon as he does he turns into a log.

"Damn it a transformation! Well the hell is Hiroshi!" Kaiya and Sakura keep fighting as if nothing is wrong while far ahead the real Sakura and Kaiya are running with Hiroshi on Kaiya's back. She looked at him.

"So you think were just some teens now?" Hiroshi was still shaking a bit breathing hard. Sakura looked at Kaiya.

Give him a break Kaiya. Most people are like that when they see us until they see what we are really capable of." Kaiya nodded she knew that was true but it didn't mean it pissed her off.

Naruto and Kakashi were chasing after the three masked shinobi as they raced towards Sakura, Hiroshi and Kaiya. Naruto makes three more clones as they all go to attack the here shinobi. The copies go and try to stop them but with little luck as they are knocked back with no effort. One of the shinobi turns and looks at Naruto and Kakashi as he creates a hand signal.

"Dark Barrage Jutsu!" A black smog comes out covering around Naruto and Kakashi and Naruto growls as he coughs softly.

"Damn it!" Naruto jumps up over the smog as he creates more clones. "I'm sick of this! Shihōhappō Shuriken!!" He and the clones throw many Shuriken at the foes and many of them start to vanish. After a minute or so all three of the shinobi have vanished. Naruto looks over at Kakashi who nods and jumps forward.

"Let's catch up shall we." Naruto nods to him as the two head up closer to the girls.

Kaiya and Sakura are walking now with Hiroshi. Sakura looks at Hiroshi.

"Why are those shinobi after you?" Hiroshi just looked away from her.

"I don't have to tell you that. Your job is to keep me safe until I get to the village Hidden in the Sand no questions asked." Kaiya narrows her eyes at the man.

"Apparently he did something to them where they can not forgive him and they are out to kill him. The question is what."

"Look just because you just saved me doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." Sakura sighs softly.

"He does make a point even if he is running away from his past." Hiroshi glared at Kaiya for a bit but then stops as he keeps walking. "Besides, Naruto will find out sooner or later." Sakura grins softly as she looks at Kaiya.

"Since when did you have such confidence in Naruto? You act as if you like him or something."

"PLEASE! Don't even go there with him! He is annoying now and he will always be!" Kaiya growls softly as she keeps walking.

After a hour Kaiya and Sakura stop. Sakura looks around.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Kaiya sighs softly.

"Look, I know we have seen this small pond before." Sakura sighs softly.

"Looks like we have been caught."

"No wonder Naruto and Kakashi-sensei has not found us yet." Hiroshi looks at them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well someone has found us and trapped us in a jutsu that makes everything look the same. I remember something like this the first time I took the Chunin exams. They wait for us to get weak and tired and then they attack. In this case getting rid of us and taking Hiroshi." Kaiya eyes the area.

"Easy enough we just have the find the bastards that are doing this. We stop them and the illusion goes away." Sakura looks at Kaiya as she holds her hand out. A large fan made of chakra appears as she jumps up. "Uindosa fa hana no ki!!"She uses the huge fan and crates a whirlwind and races through the area. It soon knocks over two guys and the illusion vanishes. "Bingo!" The two shinobi tried to get away but Sakura went over to the tree and punched it hard breaking it in half. As the two shinobi fell they were soon grabbed by five Naruto clones. Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Kakashi jumping down to them.

"Thanks goodness you're here Kakashi-sensei, Naruto." Naruto grinned happily hearing Sakura was glad to see him and hoped that means she was not mad at him and would give him another chance.

"Are you ok Sakura?" She nods softly.

"I'm fine Naruto." Naruto holds Sakura's hands softly smiling. Sakura soon pulls her hand away. "Don't get any ideas!" Naruto sighs softly. Kakashi soon walks over to the shinobi are being held down by Naruto's shadow clones. As he goes to hit one all of them start to fizzle away.

"I should have guessed they were not real. "He looks over at Kaiya as she makes the fan vanish." Hmm a fan made of chakra?" Kaiya nods softly. She then turns away from them.

"We should get going unless you guys plan on camping out here." Hiroshi looks over at Kakashi.

"I am not sleeping in the woods! You better get me to the village soon." Naruto sighs annoyed as he turns his attention back to Sakura. Kakashi looked at Hiroshi who had started to follow behind Kaiya.

"Well we should get going before it gets any later." Kakashi walks off. Naruto was beside Sakura smiling softly.

"When this mission is over how about I take you out?" Sakura growls softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you NO NARUTO!" Kaiya rolls her eyes annoyed as she looks at Kakashi.

"I'm going to scout ahead Kakashi-sensei." He nods as she goes and takes off far head. Hiroshi blinks a bit and watches her.

"Is their something wrong with that girl?" Naruto puts his hands behind his head.

"Of course there is. She's an annoyance and she's weird." Sakura punches Naruto hard in the back of the head.

"You're one to talk!" Kakashi shrugs softly as he keeps an eyes on Kaiya.

"She has her own issues from what I have found out."

" Don't stand up for her Kakashi-sensei. Admit it she was like I was when I was that age." Sakura growls softly.

"You act as if your so much older then her. You are only a year older then her and besides that she was acting more of a shinobi then you did at that time." Naruto blinked.

"Why are you defending her all of a sudden!"

"You don't know Kaiya the way I do. I've been on many missions with her and she is a true shinobi. I'm sure in a couple years time she will be a Jonin." Naruto pouts softly as he walks annoyed at the fact that Sakura would take up for the girl so quickly.

Kaiya is ahead of the group looking around keeping her eyes open for anyone that might be coming at them. She stops on the branch of a tree and looks up for a second and then uses a kunai to stop a needle that was about to go at her neck. The masked shinobi looks at her.

"You're quick." Kaiya looks at him angrily

Naruto and the others hear a loud crash and dust fly up. Kakashi looks up.

"Kaiya." He then jumps up taking off full speed to her. "Sakura! Naruto! Hurry!" The two nod as they help Hiroshi and take off to the area the loud noise came from. .


	5. His Secret

The Race For Hokage Chapter 5

His Secret

Kaiya is breathing hard as she stars down a person in all black. Black mountains are all around her and one of them have been smashed to pieces by her. The guy sits on one of the mountains.

"You're tough for a girl."

"What does that have to do with anything!" She screamed out in anger as she kicked the ground hard and the man jumps the mountain crumbling to bits. Kaiya soon followed and punched the next mountain into pieces.

The four soon catch up and found Kaiya there breathing hard the man in all black looking down at her. He then turned and looked at Kakashi and the others. He turned not saying a word and vanished into the darkness. Naruto looked at Kaiya.

"What in the hell were you thinking going up against that guy!"

"Don't run up here and start telling me what to do!"

"Well it looked like you couldn't handle him." Naruto walked over and looked at the spot that the shinobi in all black vanished from.

"Apparently is was enough to make him run off."

"He only did that because he saw me coming." Kaiya growled as she was about to take a swing at Naruto. Sakura grabbed her hand and stopped her. Sakura growled.

"Can we please just get to the village? It's not that far from here!" The two stopped and turned and looked at Sakura. They looked at one another one last time before they turned and was about to start off again. Kakashi looked at Kaiya.

"Did you find out anything about that shinobi?"

"He was the one who sent the others after Hiroshi in the first place." She looked over at him. "For some reason the guys from that village is really angry at Hiroshi." Kakashi looked at Hiroshi.

"Is there something we need to know?"

"If I felt there was I would have told you." The five then started to walk again. After a few hours of walking Sakura looked around as she started to see black markings.

"Looks like they are still keeping an eye on us." Kakashi nodded. Naruto looked at Hiroshi.

"You need to tell us what you did and now before those guys show back up again." Hiroshi didn't say anything.

"Of course he's not going to tell you how he betrayed us." Before the four of them can blink they were tapped in a black box. Hiroshi was being held by his arms by two black shinobi. Naruto yelled out.

"Let us go! Damn it!" The man dressed in all black was looking at the four of them.

"Don't get to close. You might hurt yourself." Naruto ran to the edge of the black box but was throw back shocked and in pain. "I told you." Hiroshi looked at the men.

"Let me go! I swear I will give you anything." The man walked over to him holding a kunai to his throat.

"I want your head." Hiroshi gulped softly.

Naruto ran up to the box once more and was thrown back. He looked at Sakura.

"Why are you two just standing there?! Do something!" Kaiya growled.

"Shut up we are." She looked over at Sakura as she pulled out a red vile. "I would advise you to cover your eyes." Naruto blinks.

"Why would I do t-"Before he could reply Sakura threw the vile down and it explodes soon going into the black box barrier itself. The barrier started to send sparks around the outside and it slowly faded. Both Sakura and Kaiya ran out. Kaiya held her hands out and threw Sakura into the air. Sakura soon came down slamming her fist into the man in all black smashing him so hard into the ground a crater appeared. Sakura could feel his bones break under her fist as his skull was cracked.

The other two Shinobi holding Hiroshi tried to go and help but Naruto had gotten to them punching them into a tree.

"Where do you think your going?" Naruto closed his eyes and two more clones appeared as they started to beat the crap out of the two shinobi. Kaiya walked over and punched one of the Naruto's in the stomach. "W-What are you doing?"

"Don't kill them you idiot! We need to know why they are after Hiroshi." Naruto looked at Kaiya and moved back. She had proven a point. Kaiya smiled softly. "I said you shouldn't kill them. Don't mean you can beat the tar out of them." Naruto grinned as he went down and started punching again.

"Stop it alright!" Hiroshi looked at Naruto as he stopped holding the shinobi by the neck. "Look I'm not proud of what I did. They are after me because of what I did a few years ago. The Headman well he had a daughter that I was to wed. Well I really didn't want to and so to get myself out of it." He looked away. "I hired someone to kill her." Naruto stopped as he stood up looking at Hiroshi.

"What? How could you do that?"

"It was the only way to get out of it. I was forced into marrying her. It was an arranged marriage that my parents forced on me. I never wanted to marry her Besides I was in love with another." Naruto growled as he grabbed Hiroshi.

"It doesn't mean you have the right to take the life of another! We otta let them kill you!"

"Naruto! Even though you feel strongly about this our mission is to get him to the Village hidden in the sand safely regardless of what he has done." Naruto growled as he shoved Hiroshi away from him. Sakura by this time had taken out a potion making the two shinobi drink it.

"Have a good night." Both the shinobi fell over asleep. Kaiya looked at Sakura.

"You should have killed them."

"Why they are just getting revenge for someone who lost someone important." Kaiya blinked as she nodded softly.

"I guess your right it makes since." She looked over at Hiroshi. The four shinobi soon followed after him.

The orange shinobi looked around as the group finally made it to the village hidden in the sand. The walk had been very quiet since Hiroshi had told his horrible secret. Naruto himself just wanted to get the mission done so he would never have to look the man in the face again. Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Ok he's here can we leave now?"

"Naruto we are to take him to the Kazekage and you know it. Besides wasn't it you who wanted to see Gaara?" He blinked and then nodded softly.

"Oh right yeah I just wanted to see how he was doing. I would like to get back to the village and get a more honorable mission." Hiroshi didn't say anything as they walked through the village and headed to the main hall.

Gaara sat at his desk and looked out the window. He knew someone was coming but he could not tell who it was. It did not feel like they were a treat so he was not too worried about it. As he shifted position in his chair there was a knock at his door.

"The representative from the Land of Tea is here."

"Allow him in." He spoke softly as the door opened and along with Hiroshi stepped in the team with the familiar blonde hair shinobi. He looked at Hiroshi and bowed. "Welcome to my village. " He then looked over at Naruto. He didn't smile but it looked as if he wanted to. "It has been a while since I last saw you Naruto."

"Yeah it's been a while. How are you?" Kaiya blinked softly as she growled. How in the hell did Naruto end up knowing such powerful people. First he knew the third Hokage then he was trained by one of the legendary shinobi and then he was apart of one of the biggest battles with the three of them knowing the fifth as if she was family to him. Now here he was talking to the Kazekage as if they had been friends forever.

Gaara looked over at Kaiya and then back at Naruto.

"I see you are still on your quest to find your fallen comrade." Naruto sighed softly as he nodded. He knew he was talking about. "I hope that things will turn out well for you. You have worked hard to get as far as you have."

"Pretty big comment coming from you." Naruto smiled brightly at Gaara who in turn nodded his head.

"Will all of you be staying here for a while?" Kakashi shook his head.

"We are sorry but we must return back to our village soon."

"Well then please go and eat and rest for the night before you return to your village. I am sure it will not be too much of a bothersome." Sakura stretched softly.

"That sounds like a good idea. We busted our backs to get him here on time." Kakashi bowed to Gaara.

"Thank you so much." Gaara cleared his throat and a woman walked in and looked at the team.

"Come and follow me this way. I will take you to one of the best hotels here since it all on the Kazekage." Naruto grinned.

"I like the sound of that!" he laughed as the five of them left the room and the door was closed. Gaara turned from Hiroshi and looked out the window.

"So did you run into any trouble on your way here?" Hiroshi shook his head no.

"It was a smooth traveling day for me. I thank you for paying for the protection though." Gaara looked as the sky turned a green grey. He didn't say anything but he had a strong feeling that Hiroshi had bought some unwanted baggage with him.


	6. Attack

The Race For Hokage Chapter 6

Attack

The orange shinobi jumped into the hot spring happily and sat down after dipping his hair inside it. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Man does this feel great." He sits and enjoys the water as he hears someone coming. He watches as Kakashi walks in with a white cloth over his nose and mouth. Naruto makes a face at him as he goes and sits in the water. "Not many times I get to see you relaxed Kakashi-sensei." The Jonin nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

"Well we did get tonight to relax a little bit before we head back."

"Do we have to leave right away?"

"Yes Naruto we have other missions to take. We can't sit around here." The blonde hair shinobi sulked light as he closed his eyes and sunk lighting into the water. His attention changed as he heard more footsteps. He then turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei is this a male spa area?" Kakashi looked at him.

"No Naruto it's unisex. "Naruto eyes snapped opened as he gulped knowing who it was heading his way.

Kaiya walked beside Sakura wearing a pink towel. She looked away more then annoyed because she just wanted to stay in her room. Sakura had begged her to come with her because she did not want to be the only girl there especially with Naruto around. She was not one who was flashy with herself and her figure. The two walked and soon saw a light as they came into the area and saw Kakashi and Naruto in the pool. Naruto face went red as he looked at Sakura.

"H-Hi Sakura. You can come and sit with me if you want." Kaiya looked away smugly as she mumbled.

"He is such a pervert." Naruto shoot a look at Kaiya but had to admit she didn't look bad either. Sakura shook her head no.

"No I think I'll be fine sitting with Kaiya." Kakashi looked at both Sakura and Kaiya.

"I don't see why you two are acting so nervous. Its just a spa." Kaiya looked at annoyed at him.

"Kakashi-sensei you might be used to bathing with girls but I know I'm not used to bathing with guys." Naruto looks at her.

"No like any guy would want to bathe with you Kaiya." She growls as she was about to go after him but Sakura stopped her. "I mean look at you. Couldn't even take your headband off and do something to that hair of yours."

"I am always a shinobi regardless of what is happening. I'm not a lazy wanna be like you!" Naruto jumped out of the water in his towel tied around his waist. Sakura just covered her face signing as the two growled at each other.

"I am never a wannabe! You forget I'm gonna be Hokage!" Kaiya grinned as she turned away a bit.

"Yeah after me." Once again the fire in the shinobi's eyes flared as he looked at the pinked eyed female.

"You will never beat me! I will be Hokage and you will serve under me!"

"Your unbelievable you know that Naruto!" Naruto pointed to himself.

"Me? What about you, thinking your so high and mighty!" Sakura got into the water and splashed the both of them hard. They turned and looked at her.

"Look I am sure Kakashi-sensei is sick of hearing you two argue like this! We are supposed to be a team and you two are supposed to act like shinobi. Seriously Kaiya you're a Chunin for crying out loud!" Kakashi looked at the two of them.

"She makes a point. You're a team and regardless you are to act like such. So stop this childish debating over nothing. I mean honestly the two of you act as if you're married. Just relax. Now shake hands and get over it." The two looked at one another. Naruto knew that he needed to learn how to work with her at least until they got Sasuke back and hopefully turned him back to the side of the village. He looked at Kaiya for a second and almost felt his face go red. He had just noticed the girl was only in a slender towel in front of him. He was too busy yelling at her and failed to remember this. Kaiya at this time had realized that the orange shinobi was in a towel as well and could feel her nervousness return to her. Naruto held his had out as he waited for the female to grab it. Kaiya the grinned as she took his hand it shook it. Though, a minute later Naruto found himself swung into the water hard as he went head first. Kaiya was laughing loudly as the shinobi surfaced.

"You think that's funny how about you take a swim!" Naruto grabbed the girl hand and pulled her into the water with a splash. Kaiya surfaced her hair soaked. She looked at Naruto and splashed him hard as the two started to play fight in the water. Kakashi sighed as he looked at them. Sakura crossed her arms.

"I guess this is as close as not fighting as they will get." Kakashi closed his eyes as he tied to enjoy the bath. His teammates showing how childish they really could be though they were experienced shinobi.

After about ten minutes or so the two finally calmed down and relaxed in the water. Naruto looked at Sakura who had her eyes closed as she sat in the water. She was so pretty and he wanted to be with her so bad. He couldn't figure out why she would not give him the time of day.

"_I'll get a chance one day and when I do you will be mine Sakura."_ He grinned softly as he looked at her. Kaiya could see that look in his face as she rolled her eyes softly. It was annoying to see him try to get with Sakura like that. He just looked so despite

Gaara was now being surrounded by many shinobi from the village hidden under the moon. He stood there and looked at all of them. He knew who they were here from but it had to be something else. Would they all just come here and attack for one person. Maybe this Hiroshi was not as cleaned as he told himself to be and now bough these creatures here after him.

"Leave now." He spoke softly as the darkness spun around him. He was not a man who spoke twice as he closed his eyes. The sand started to collect in the office as the shinobi started to dodge and get out of its way. One of course headed towards Gaara to hit him but the sand protected him crushing the man fist as it hit the sand. Gaara just looked at them. He soon spun around quickly as a gust of wind and sand starting to sweep them up and capture them. He then held his hand out and closed it crushing the shinobi as a barrage of blood went around the room.

By this time many more of the shinobi were running around the village looking for Hiroshi and bring his life to an end. Gaara walked out and Temari gasped seeing him.

"Gaara, what happened to you?" He just looked at his sister and blinked weakly.

"The village is being over-run by shinobi from the village hidden under the moon. They are after the representative that came here a while ago." Temari looked more then worried as she ran over to alert the shinobi of the village. She turned to see Gaara walking out of the building. "Great this is the last thing we need right now."

Naruto was sneaking in the water and soon came up behind Kakashi to try and take his mask off but Kakashi moved out of the way and the shinobi falls face first into the water. Kaiya and Sakura both laughed as he surfaced and looked at his team leader. Kakashi waved a finger.

"It's not nice to sneak up on me Naruto."

"Come on Kakashi-sensei. Just a little peek."

"I don't understand why you care what my face looks like."

"What is it you have to hide under there? Do you have pimples all over your face? Or maybe you do have buck teeth." Kakashi sighed as Sakura giggled. Kaiya was about to roll her eyes when she saw a shadow. She stopped and looked around as she sat on the edge of the pond. Sakura looked at her.

"What is it Kaiya." The female soon pulled out a kunai from in a pouch that was hidden under a towel. Naruto looked at her.

"Who brings weapons to a spa?"

"Someone who doesn't want to die." Kaiya throws the kunai and it splits into four and soon hits a shadow as a shinobi appears. Kakashi and Sakura soon jump up pulling out weapons of their own.

"You all bought weapons!!" Kaiya looks at Naruto and sees a shinobi sneaking up on. She throws a kunai past him as it hits the shadow.

"Get with the program Naruto. After all the stuff with Hiroshi you didn't think they would return for him?" She threw a few kunai at Naruto and he catches them. "You need to always be on your guard. I am sure Kakashi-sensei told you that." Naruto growled as he soon jumped up and the four were in battle mod as more and more of the darkened shinobi appeared. The four were back up against one another. Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"How many Sakura?" She looked around as she tried to count them quickly.

" 15 I think." Kaiya looked at her.

"Are you serious? Sakura there are shadow clones here. " Sakura looked around. She knew Kaiya had to be right. Even though Naruto was the best at producing hundreds of them if need be Kaiya knew of their form and could tell if they were around.

"I'm sick of this! I wanted to relax before I headed home!" Naruto closes his eyes as he crates ten copies of himself and they all started to attack the shinobi."I'm going to take all of these stupid things out!!" As his clones attack them they clones vanish or it look as if they are not being hit at all. Kaiya looked over at Kakashi who had by this time removed the band from off his eye.

"Yes they are all clones."

"Well where are the real ones?" He looks around.

"They are not here I can tell you that much." Naruto keeps attacking the clones as Sakura prepares to attack. She glows as she tags Kaiya and transfer charka to Kaiya as she pulls out her fan and it glows white. She spins around quickly as the kunai start to fly out of all areas attacking the clones that were there. They soon vanish as kunai are stuck to all the walls. Kakashi looks around.

"Nothing is here but." Kaiya by this time has ran over to the far wall and kicked it down running out. Sakura called out.

"Kaiya wait! Jeez! She always rushes off! At least Naruto hasn't le-"She turns to see Naruto and all of his clones are gone as well. "DAMN IT! I swear the two of them are going to kill themselves!"


	7. I Respect You

The Race For Hokage Chapter 7

I Respect You

Naruto runs through the village soon catching up to the female her blue hair waving in the wind as she ran through the village chasing after the shinobi who created the clones. He growled when he caught up to her.

"What in the hell you were thinking?" Kaiya didn't say anything as Naruto looked around seeing more of the shadows. He knew they were here for Hiroshi but where in the hell was he?

"Just shut up if you're going to follow me." The orange shinobi looked at her. Her eyes glowed with a fire he had only heard of. Or maybe that was the glow many of his foes had seen in him.

Naruto growled at her and soon created moe clones.

"Just leave this to me alright!"

"The hell I will!! SHADOW CLONE !" Kaiya soon produced the same amount of clones as Naruto. "If I have to battle we will do it together." Naruto blinked as he looked at her and nodded. As much as she was annoying he knew he couldn't fight her determination just like he had.

"Fine!" The clones soon caught up to the shinobi that was in charge of the clones. Though when they reached him there were about 20 of him. The clones speed forward and start to attack the clones. Naruto looks around trying to find the real shinobi's were. Before he got the chance he was punched in the face and sent into a tree breaking it in half. Kaiya growled as she reached the shinobi sending a punch back at him making the shinobi fly back.

"Bastard!!" While she was busy was that she almost missed the shinobi that had a knife to her head. She blocked the attack in time and was in a standstill with the foe. She growled as she was pushed back making her slide. Not having any shoes on just made it even harder. Naruto stood up and jumped over kicking the shinobi off Kaiya and went back to fighting as well. Kaiya spun around quickly as she went to attack briefly looking at Naruto part of her wanting to thank him. She knew there was no time for that as the both of them were in battle clones against clones.

Kakashi and Sakura were with Temari as they rounded up more shinobi to go after the others. Temari looked at Sakura.

"And you just let the two of them run off." Sakura grinned softly.

"They will be fine. Even what they are in they will find a way for it to work." Kakashi looked out into a clearing seeing dust flying up knowing it was his two comrades.

"Regardless we should go and help them. I am sure it is not comfortable fighting in bath towels." Temari looked at Sakura as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah the two of them ran out in towels because we were at the spa. Though for Kaiya I'm sure it's no problem. She has done it before. Though, we should go after them." Temari nodded as Sakura and Kakashi vanished at top speed heading towards there comrades.

Naruto and Kaiya were breathing hard looking at the many clones that were around them. Naruto eyes darted from side to side. After all the clones he had beat down more and more had appeared and there was no sign of the real one. He knew they were waiting for the both of them to get tired and it was not there yet. He turned and looked at Kaiya. She was tired as well and was having a hard time now holding the ripped towel up to cover herself. Naruto looked at her.

"Maybe you should go back so you can get your clothes." She rolled her eyes softly.

"In the mist of a battle I can't go and get clothes." She throws more kunai at the clones as she breaths out and looks at him. "Why don't you go back and get some clothes before that little piece of towel falls off."

"What are you talking about! I am well capable of fighting like this." Though, while in the mist of yelling one of the clones went to attack Naruto. Kaiya turned and saw this and on instinct ran to him.

"NARUTO!" She pushes him out the way as a barrage of kunai hit her. Naruto rolls on the ground for a bit before running back over to her. Kaiya was bleeding more now as she panted weakly. Naruto wanted to yell at her for doing such a stupid thing but he stopped as he turned his attention back to the shadow clones.

High above them in the mist of the dark clouds two shinobi stood and looked down at them.

"It looks like they are tired. At least we got one out of the way just about." The other one pulls out a scroll.

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to kill them all now." He makes a few hand signals and looks down. "YAMI NO YAMI JUTSU!" The scroll glows black and starts to wave heading down to them. By this time Naruto and Kaiya were resting while there clones did all of the work. Soon Naruto noticed the black glowing scroll as it grew in size.

"What in the hell?" Kaiya covered his mouth. The two watched as the scroll started to engulf all of there clones shocking them and pulling them into the darkness. Kaiya whispers softly.

"I guess they got tired of waiting as well and are trying to find us." Naruto jumps out of the trees trying to attack the scroll.

"Then lets not keep them waiting!" Kaiya sighs softly as she tries to finish healing herself but soon sees Naruto being wrapped up into the large dark scroll.

"Damn it." She then makes a hand symbol and soon jumps out and slams her hand onto the scroll and it starts to burn softly. Naruto takes a kunai and cuts through the scroll and frees himself and hits the ground hard. Kaiya soon looks up to see the shinobi up on the cloud watching them. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto! Up there!" He growls as he looks up.

"Good it's time to end this." He soon starts to collect the charka He feels the power in his hand as he growls. He soon reached the shinobi. "RASENGAN!!" Soon there is a white explosion and the shinobi vanishes with the other." After a minute of glowing it soon fades as the orange shinobi hits the ground breathing hard. Soon the darkness starts to lift as he sees Kaiya sitting on the ground. Both of there clones vanish.

Kaiya just looked at him. She had never guessed that he had just about perfected such a powerful attack. It was unbelievable. Naruto turns away from Kaiya.

"Come on, we should get back and find the others. I'm sure they are looking for us." Kaiya nodded softly as she got to her feet. She was still catching her breath and she still wasn't fully healed from the earlier.

"Naruto, I." Naruto turned and looked at her. He knew she was starting to gain some respect for him as he was her. Sasuke and a few others were the only ones who every blocked an attack for him and she took one head on for him. She was annoying but she was reliable and a good shinobi.

"Oh come on don't start acting like an annoying girl." She stands up and looks at him walking over.

"Don't start with me. I saved your butt." He grinned softly.

"Yeah and then I saved you. So were even." Kaiya sticks her tongue out at Naruto as he starts to walk towards the small hotel they were staying at. Kaiya could feel her cheeks go pink softly as she walked behind him a bit. She was in a torn towel that was barely covered her body and he the same. For once the two walked and it was slient besides from the wind.

The two returned to a empty spa room with Kakashi and Sakura not in sight.

"They must have gone after us."

Naruto turned and looked out the window. He knew he should go after them. He looked around the room. Surprisingly there was no real damage done besides from all of the kunai that were all hanging about stuck in the wall. "Kaiya we should g-." As he turns he finds himself alone. "Damn it, that stupid girl." He sighs annoyed before hearing someone running to him. He looked up and saw Kaiya running putting her vest down holding his clothes. She threw them at him.

"Let's go Naruto." The shinobi catches his clothing as the female runs to over to the window and sits on the ledge and looks out. Naruto looks at her and then turns away as he goes and gets dressed.

"Don't you dare turn around Kaiya." She rolled her pink eyes softly.

"Oh please like I would want to look at you." She heard him grumble something but she closed her eyes. She felt shameful because she did want to sneak a peek at him but she would never tell.

The two shinobi ran and soon found Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi stood up and looked at the both of them.

"I was about to go and look for you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sure you were and yet your still here." Sakura looked at Kaiya.

"So did you stop him? We found traces of oil here. But its special kind of oil not like normal oil." Naruto crossed his arms and looked as if he was thinking hard. Kaiaya looked at him and shook her head sadly. She soon turned her attention back to Sakura.

"Well this is where we were attack and they used some sort of large black scroll to stop us. It must have been oil they were using. How about Hiroshi? Did they get him." Sakura nodded sadly. In the mix of all things Hiroshi had ran off and someone had claim to see him be taken away by people wearing all black.

"We have to go after him."

"Why should we? We did our job, we were to bring him here it's not in our hands what happens to him now because he made it to the village before all of this happened."

"It doesn't matter, even with what he did." Kaiya turned and looked at Naruto who was looking at the moon. The light shone down on his hair and made it glow brightly. "It is our duty. We have to find him and bring him back safely." Kakashi nodded softly as he looked at Naruto. Kaiya looked down.

"I suppose your right. It's just what he did/ it's almost unforgivable."

"Even so, it's not our place to judge him. " Kaiya nodded softly as she looked up at the moon. There was a lot she needed to learn. She hoped she would be able to learn from Kakashi and Naruto and also to gain respect from the both of them. She had to show the true power of a female just like Tsunade did.


	8. I Know You Are Strong

The Race For Hokage Chapter 8

I Know You Are Strong

The four shinobi are flying through the forest heading to the Village hidden under the moon. Kaiya turns and looks at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Have either of you been to this place?" Sakura shakes her head no and Kakashi looks up at the sky.

"I went there once for a mission when I was younger. The place is always in a blanket of darkness. That is there specialty.

"Well it doesn't matter what they are good at. I'm better and I will stop them!" Naruto growled as he jumped ahead of the three. Kaiya looked somewhat unimpressed.

"Is he always like that?" Both Sakura and Kakashi nod softly as Kaiya sighs and goes to catch up to him. "Alright then Mr. big shot what do you plan on doing when we get there? You not just going to attack them randomly." Naruto made a face at her as if to say Duh. "You can't just run in there. That is how you get killed. Have you ever thought maybe to think things out before you run into them."

"That is how you waste time!"

"Thatis how you don't die!" The two growled at one another and Sakura sighed softly.

"I should have known the peace would not be kept." Kaiya turned from him annoyed at the actions he wanted to take. Kakashi looked at the both of them.

"Naruto, it might be best if we do try to plan this out. We do not know much about this place and I would like to have as little casualties if that is possible." Naruto blinked as he turned and looked back at his sensei. He knew what was going on and found himself shoving a finger at him.

"You're taking her side! How could you Kakashi-sensei! She doesn't know what she is talking about!" Sakura sighed as she kept going.

"Naruto it is the best choice for this mission since we know little about this foe. Running into something is bound to get us killed. Haven't you learned that?" Naruto looked forward more then frustrated. This girl had already turned both Kakashi and Sakura against him.

"Well fine! If you want to plan how about we just stop and think of a plan!" Kaiya looked at the orange shinobi and rolled her eyes.

"We don't have to. I've been thinking of one since you decided to yell at everyone." Naruto made a face at the female.

"You're annoying."

"Heh, you're one to talk. You haven't shut up since we left for this mission!"

"And what do you think you're doing now?" The two glared at one another as the both started spitting insults at one another. Kakashi looked up at the sky as they kept their speed heading to the village.

"_Maybe it was a bit too soon to have the two of them in a squad."_

Hiroshi found himself surrounded by many shinobi of the village hidden under the moon. He fell to his knees and looked down.

"Just take me and do as you wish. I am ready for my punishment." Soon a shinobi wearing a black robe his face covered in darkness approached him. He looked up at him and his eyes snapped open. "It's you."

"Stand up." Hiroshi did as commanded and soon followed the dark figure into the night finishing the journey to the village. Upon arriving he found himself on his knees in front of the Headman himself. He looked up and shook.

"Father, I don't understand when did all of this happen?" The man sitting in the chair stared down at Hiroshi ignoring his question.

"Why have you been running away from this place Hiroshi?" He looked down. "You know what I had to do to keep you alive and yet you did not show your face around here knowing it was safe! You go to our enemies for refuge!"

"I am sorry father. I did not know." The dark figured walked forward taking the hood off and looked at the headman.

"I do not think he knew that you had taken over the village father." The headman nods softly as he looks at Hiroshi.

"Tell me all you know about the Land Of Tea." Hiroshi looked at his father and nodded.

"As you wish father but under one condition. I wish to take the headman out myself." He father looked at him and nodded.

"I will allow that."

Kakashi looked as the forest got even darker and they soon arrived at a black gate.Sakura looked up and saw the symbol of a moon with slashes on it.

"Here it is." Naruto looked back at his comrades and then at the gate. He wanted to rush in find Hiroshi and take him back. He needed to get back to talk to Tsunade. He cracked his knuckles and looked at them.

"Let's get this show on the road." Both Sakura and Kakashi nodded. Kaiya looked away for a bit and soon vanished with Kakashi. Naruto growled as he looked where the female stood.

"I can't stand that girl! She has no respect for me!" Sakura blinked as she looked at Naruto.

"Why should she? She's higher ranked then you." Naruto growled.

"That's beside the point! It's about the experiences you have that make you a strong shinobi not what ranks you have!" Sakura looked at him. Part of her agreed with it but some of it she did not. You could not go on just experiences after all you needed some knowledge of what it was you were doing.

"Let's get going." Sakura soon took off and Naruto followed her.

Kaiya and Kakashi soon found the main house in the village. Kakashi nodded to Kaiya as the both moved closer to get a better look. Kaiya soon stop as she used a transparent jutsu she had heard of that a shinobi had mastered and got into the window. Kaiya soon heard the words of Hiroshi as he told the headman of all the secrets he knew of the Land of Tea and even a few things about the Land wishing for an alliance with the village hidden in the sand. After hearing a bit more of what was going on and seeing the relationship between Hiroshi and the headman Kaiya soon jumped down and reported back to Kakashi.

"Hiroshi is a traitor to the Land of Tea. He is inside now giving out information from the area and even information he received from when he was in the village hidden in the sand. I think that he is related to the headman and that story we heard was a bunch of bull."

"Acutally all of that was true." Kaiya and Kakashi turned to see Hiroshi and a few other shinobi surrounding them. "It's just well I did not know my father had taken over the village so what I did has no meaning now. My job is to destroy our oes including the Land of tea." Kaiya looked at Kakashi who nodded softly.

"I knew we shouldn't have come after you." Hiroshi snaps his fingers as the shinobi started to flood in towards Kaiya and Kakashi.

"Let's get to work Kaiya." Kaiya nodded as she soon pulled out a huge fan preparing to attack anyone that gets close to her.

Naruto and Sakura have suck into the back of the headman's house. Sakura looks at all of the pictures on the wall and sees one of the headmen.

"He looks a lot like Hiroshi. You don't think they are related do you?" The orange shinobi looked over at Sakura who was still walking.

":It could be possible." Naruto hears footsteps heading at them and both he and Sakura run and hide as they watched a grope of people run past.

"Hurry up the intruders are trying to get to the headman!" Naruto watched them run past and knew who they were talking about.

"_We should have a plan she says and yet she has already has people attacking!" _ he sighs softly. Sakura jumped down and looked at him.

"We should get going before its too late." The two of them run in the other direction careful not to be seen.

Kaiya blew a hole into the side wall of the headman's house as she and Kakashi ran inside.

"I thought we were going to be quiet." Kakashi looked down at the female.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei they made me do it." Kakashi looked forward and soon hey saw the headman and Hiroshi appeared in front of him.

"I will kill you if you try to touch my father." Naruto yelled.

"Your father!" Kaiya walked besides Sakura.

"After the issues with him killing the girl his father came and took over the village killing anyone who got in his way. So Hiroshi has nothing to worry about." Hiroshi smiles as he looks at Kaiya.

"You're very smart and you should be smart enough to know when to shut the hell up." Kaiya growled as she was about to go and ttack when Naruto grabbed her holding her back.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" Naruto looked at her.

"And now who is rushing into battle." Naruto pointed to the dark shadow on the ground. Kaiya stopped and blinked looking at it. The two of them jump back as the shadow tried to grab them. Kaiya should have known this by heart. One of her mentors was Shikamaru and this was his specialty. She pulled out a shurken sending it at the shadow. She closed her eyes and prepared to do a jutsu. While doing so the shadow jumped at her and Naruto pulled her away.

"DISPELL!" The shadow retracts back to Hiroshi and vanish. He looked at Kaiya as Naruto did the same.

"How in the hell did you do that." Kaiya grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know" By this time Kakashi had vanished and was now picking of all of the shinobi in the room. Sakura by this time appeared behind the headman and grabbed him. He cried out and as Hiroshi turned to look at his father Naruto ran up and kicked him so hard he went flying into a wall hard enough to make it crumble. Hiroshi looked up at Naruto and growled.

"You will die for that!"

"Think again!" In a matter of seconds the room is full of Naruto's. Two of them go and help Sakura tie up the headman while the others help Kakashi.

"You think those clones will stop me!" Hiroshi grins as he stands up. "BLACK MIST DUNGON!" The room goes black and Naruto looks around trying to see through the dark not seeing Hiroshi head right at him. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Naruto looks up as there is a loud tearing noise. He opens his eyes to see Kaiya standing there in front of her. Just as quickly as the room went dark it goes light again. Naruto blinks as he looks down to see blood. "K-Kaiya." The orange shinobi sees she and Hiroshi were standing looking at one another. A sword was in Kaiya's stomach breaking out of the back and a few needles and a kunai were in Hiroshi's chest. Kaiya was breathing hard her hand shaking weakly as Hiroshi fell over. Kaiya fell onto her knees holding her hand to her stomach herhand glowing green as she shook lightly. Naruto fell to his knees and looked at her. "What in the hell were you thinking!" Kaiya looked at him and grined softly. "I couldn't let him hurt you. Besides I wanted you to see how strong I am Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked as he looked at her and smiled weakly. "Kaiya I know you are strong." 


	9. Stay With Me

The Race For Hokage Chapter 9

Stay With Me

Kaiya opened her eyes and saw the blond hair shinobi looking down at her.

"Ah, it took you long enough to wake up." She soon sat up in bed and looked around. She was back in the village in the hospital. She recognized it very well. After a few years many shinobi learned the hospital very well because they end up there a lot. She was no different.

"What happened?" Naruto looked out the window and then back down at the vixen.

"Well you finished off Hiroshi and he almost did the same to you. Luckily Sakura finished healing as much as she could after you passed out. We came back here and you were treated. "

"How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of days." Naruto stood up. He had only came to check on the female after she came close to losing her stomach being so reckless and taking the blunt of that attack for him. The question floating through his mind was why did she really do it? Was it really because she wanted to show him how strong she really was or was there another reason for it. He figured since she looked well he would go ahead and ask before he would take his leave. "Kaiya, tell me why did you take that attack for me?" She at the time was staring out the window just thinking of what she had missed but was grateful to be there since it meant less time sleeping in the park. She turned her attention back to him and thought about it for a while.

"I told you. You are my comrade and I will not let anything happen to you. You were not paying attention and so I took it for you." Naruto made a face at her and growled.

"Do you really think I am going to believe that? You hate me so why would you take a hit for me!" Kaiya looked away from him. Now that she thought of it she was never one to run and jump in for someone. Even after two years she had never taken a hit for Sakura and yet she ran in front of Naruto.

"You could be a bit more grateful I did that for you instead of yelling at me!" The two growl at one another as Kaiya turned away. She stopped when she saw a sunflower on a table. "A sunflower?" Naruto stood up as he headed to the door.

"Oh yeah the room can feel a bit bland when there is no color so I got you one." Kaiya looked at him.

"Thank you." Naruto looked at the girl for a while before he turned and left out of the room. As he was walking down the hall he could see Kakashi talking with one of the nurses and Tsunade.

"Yes, according to this it says she is homeless." Kakashi looked at Tsunade and she took a bit of defense.

"Don't you dare look at me like that Kakashi how was I supposed to know the girl didn't have a home?" Kakashi sighed softly.

"You have been training her for the past two years and you never went to check and see what the issue was. You knew her parents had passed a while ago."

"I assumed that she had other family she could live with. I would have never guessed she just lived on the land." Naruto looked back at the door. He should have guessed that she was homeless not once when they were on the mission did she argue about where they were sleeping or sleeping on the ground. Tsunade walked back and forth and sighed.

"What am I going to do with her? She's not going to be one to admit to her issues. Where can we put her?" Naruto looked at them and then sighed annoyed as he went back into the room Kaiya was in. As he walked in the female was dressed and was picking up her bag.

"You're homeless Kaiya." She soon turned and looked at the shinobi and growled.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not homeless." Naruto walked over to her and she backed away a bit.

"Don't lie. Kakashi-sensei and Lady Tsunade are out there talking about it now? So cut the crap and tell the truth." Kaiya turned away from him and sighed. She knew one day she would have to tell them of her situation but not this soon.

"Alright so I am homeless, what can they do?"

"Put you in a home."

"I don't want to be in a home! If I wanted that I would have came clean years ago!" Naruto blinked and looked at her.

"How long have you been homeless Kaiya?" She looked away sadly.

"About five years." Naruto sighed and grabbed her arm.

"Come on let's go." Kaiya eyes went wide as she looked at him. Naruto found the girl to be annoying but he did owe her for what she did for him. "You cn stay with me."

"Naruto, you don't have to do that." Naruto let her go as they stepped out of the room.

"Well it's either me or deal with that." He pointed to the end of the hall where Kakashi and Tsunade and the nurse were still standing talking about her. Kaiya sighed softly as she looked down.

"Why are you doing this for me? I thought you hated me?" Naruto looked at her and soon walked past.

"I owe you for saving my life even though I didn't ask you to do it." Kaiya growled as she followed him.

"Keep it up and I'll make your life a living hell Naruto!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked past Kakashi and the others.

"You already make my life a living hell Kai." Kaiya stopped as she looked at him. It was the first time he called her by her nickname. Only a few people did that. Tsunade looked at Kaiya and was about to speak on the issue of her being homeless when she stopped him.

"Don't bother I am staying with Naruto." Tsunade turned and looked over at the shinobi. Was this the truth? Naruto nodded as he headed out of the hospital.

"Come on Kai or I'll leave you here." Kaiya nodded to them and soon went to follow him.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I need to go." She then started walking and yelled. "Don't rush me!:" Naruto stood at the door and sighed.

"Maybe I should just leave you here maybe then I can get quieter I think you woke up too early." Kaiya growled and went to punch him in the arm when he grabbed her hand and looked at her. Kaiya growled and pulled her hand away as the two of them walked out of the hospital bickering more then ever. Kakashi turned and looked at Tsunade.

"Do you think this is a wise choice to allow the two of them to live together." Tsunade looked away.

"Oh come on Kakashi they are old enough they are not going to do anything like that." Kakashi starched his head softly.

'It's not that I'm worried about. I am more worried they might kill each other." Tsunade walked to the window getting a clear view of the both of them as they walked away. She couldn't get over the fact the two of them were so much alike. They yelled at one another twice as much as from when Naruto and Sasuke were together and they were best friends. She smiled softly looking forward to what would happen with the both of them.

"We'll see what happens with them. If it gets too bad then we will move Kaiya in with a family. For now let her stay with her comrade, maybe this way they will get used to one another and your missions will not be so bad." Kakashi nodded softly. Even with some of her ways Tsunade had always been right on the money with many things. Part of him wasn't so sure about the two shinobi but if Tsunade thought it would work out then he would give them a chance.


	10. Roomates

The Race For Hokage Chapter 10

Roommates

Kaiya didn't speak too much as the two walked up to his home. She looked up at the place.

"How can you afford this place?" Naruto grinned.

"I don't it was left to me so I stay free of charge." Kaiya grumbled softly.

"You can't get any luckier then that." Naruto walked up to the front and opened the door and Kaiya followed him inside. They soon made it into his home and Kaiya looked around. Of course there was not much to the place but she had no right to complain. She knew she was in dept to him now for allowing her to stay with him. Naruto walks over and sits on his small bed and looks over at the female standing in his home.

"I got all the basic stuff bathroom to your left down the hall kitchen with a stove a table and such." Kaiya walked over to the refrigerator and opened it seeing some milk and some eggs and a few other things not much for anyone to really survive off of.

"I guess I will be sleeping on the floor huh?" Naruto nodded softly.

"You guessed right Kai." Naruto laughed loudly as Kaiya growled.

"I would have never be such an ass." That made him stop as he looked at her.

"Hey! You should be grateful I am letting you stay with me. I could have left you at the hospital." Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes I would have been so upset if I could not stay in this huge room you call a home and sleep on the floor." Naruto growled as he got up into Kaiya's face.

"Do you have a problem with my home? If you do you can just go and sleep in the park like you have been doing!" Kaiya turned away not saying anything as she sighed softly.

"Sorry." She went and sat at the small table holding onto her small bag. It was really all she had. A couple of change of clothing and all the money she made from her missions. Naruto blinked as he looked at her.

"What are you doing over there?" Kaiya turned and looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Let's go out to eat. My treat." Naruto found this to be more then strange. He couldn't figure out what was going through the mind of the girl. Then again he did not understand girls in the first place. It was bad enough he did not understand Sakura; there was no way he would be able to understand her. He then stood up.

"Alright then."

Sakura was walking down the street enjoying being back in the village when he saw Kaiya and Naruto walking into their favorite ramen shop and for once the two of them were not yelling at one another. She stood there for a while as she watched them vanish under the tan flap.

"Now I wonder what the two of them are up to."

The man in the shop smiled happily as he saw two of his favorite customers walk in side by side.

"If it isn't Kai and Naruto! What can I get the both of you?" Kai smiled happily as Naruto grinned and sat down.

"Give me the works! Your largest bowl of ramen with barbeque pork!" Kaiya face dropped as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Are you mad? Are you pruposly trying to spend all my money?" Naruto laughed as he looked at her.

"You should have never said you would treat me. Besides you owe me." Kaiya growled as she let him go and sat down." The man looked at the both of them and then laughed.

"How about this one time deal where you pay two for one. Just for you Kai." Kai eyes lit up and smiled slamming her hand on the small bar-like table.

"Awesome! That sounds good to me!" The man and the lady both smiled as the man turned away.

"So two specials for my best customers." The girl smiled happily as she looked at the two.

"What would you like to drink?" Naruto thought bout it for a while and than laughed.

"Give me your best soda!" The woman then turned and looked at Kaiya.

"I would just like some hot green tea thank you." Naruto looked at her as the woman walked away.

"Hey don't try to get all high and mighty on me. Like you don't drink soda."

"You know you really starting to get on my nerves." Naruto was about to reply when the man came back with there food.

"No bickering you two. Now enjoy your meal, I swear the two of you act as if you're married." Naruto made a face as he broke the chopsticks and prepared to eat.

"Give me a break old man. I would never go with her." Kaiya had already started eating not saying anything but enjoyed the food very much. The man just smiled and laughed as he watched the two of them. They ate almost the same way and drunk the juice happily. They then started to eat at the pork.

"Mmm this is so good today!" Kaiya exclaimed as Naruto took the pork in her chopstick. She growled loudly and went to take it back. "Get your own!" Naruto growled as he went back to eating.

They soon came down to the lst piece of pork and looked at each other. Naruto growled and Kaiya growled back but then stopped and sighed as she looked away.

"Just go ahead and take it." Naruto blinked and looked at her.

"Why are you being nice to me? It's sickening." Kaiya growled.

"So you want me to be mean to you." She then reached over and got the last piece of pork and ate it happily. He gasped and cried.

"You're so mean how could you?" Kaiya wiped her mouth when she was done and smiled as she bowed to the man and woman.

"Thank you so much for the meal." She soon pulled out her money and gave them what she owed. The man smiled as he looked at them both.

"Just doing my job." Kaiya then stood up and looked over at the crying Naruto.

"Oh get over it Naruto its over." He looked up at her and growled as he got up and walked away. Kaiya soon followed suit of the shinobi and they started for home. He didn't say much and she sighed weakly.

"Your not upset because I ate the last piece of pork are you?" Naruto looked up trying to ignore the female. "Look I'm sorry." He did not say anything and Kaiya could feel the anger build up in her. "Fine be a jerk! I should have known better then to ever think I could be nice." Before she could say anything more the shinobi turned and placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh Kai. Isn't the night sky beautiful?" Kaiya blinked softly looking at him She was fighting so hard to not show a blush. She then nodded softly and looked up.

"Yeah it is. " The two walked slowly watching the night sky as thy headed home.

Kaiya sighed softly as she walked in the house and looked around a bit. There was an extra room on the other side of Naruto's and she looked at him.

"So can I have this room? The shinobi rubbed his eyes softly and looked at her from the fridge.

"Yeah Kai, go ahead I don't mind." Kaiya looked away as she slid the door open and then went inside. The room was beyond bland and she knew she needed to go and work on this room if this was going to be hers.

"Naruto I'm going to do my room over ok?"

"Yeah " She turned and put her things in the room and then turned looking at him in the fridge and pull out a bowl of rice and starts to eat. She rolled her eyes not believing that he was still eating after the huge bowl of ramen and all the pork he ate. She sighed and walked over grabbing the bowl pulling Naruto out of his trance. "What are you doing! Give that back to m-" He stopped as he watched her take out a pot and went about heating it.

"If you eat too much cold rice it will make you sick in this manner. You should warm it up idiot." He growled as he shook a fist at her.

"Hey! Don't call me that you annoying brat! I don't know why I put up with you." Kaiya ignored the comments for the most part and looked at the pot.

"Yeah I wonder the same thing." Naruto just made a face as he looked away waiting for the rice to be done, once complete Kaiya walked back over to him with a new bowl.

"Here." Naruto snatches the bowl from her and starts to eat as if the meal he had a while ago vanished on the walk home. Kaiya just turned and went back to the room. She looked at the empty room and sighed softly. There was nothing in the room not even a bed. She would have to spend her money to get a bed. "It's still almost like I'm outside. This room is so dark."

Naruto had finished eating his rice and was heading to dress for bed when he saw Kaiya in the room looking down. He had never went and got anything for the room because he figured he would be alone. He leaned on the door and looked at her.

"Put on your night clothes Kai. You can sleep in my bed tonight but tomorrow you have to buy a bed." He turned and walked out going into his room. Kaiya growled softly as she looked down. She wanted to punch the ground but she did not. She stood up knowing she did not have night clothing and burst in the door. Naruto of course was shirtless and Kaiya just blinked. Such an annoying shinobi had such a six pack. Kaiya just stared at him for a min before Naruto put his shirt on and looked at her. He found it strange because no girl had ever looked at him like that.

"Hey where are your night clothes?" Kaiya kicked her shoes off and sat on the bed.

"I don't have any Naruto." Naruto should have guessed as much as he walked over and picked out one of his extra pj's throwing them at her.

"Get dressed Kai." Kaiya looked at him and growled.

"I don't need your night clothes. I can sleep in clothes." Naruto looked at her.

"Not in my bed." Kaiya looked at him for a bit as if challenging him and Naruto just closed his eyes and turned away. Kaiya then sighed as she dressed in the clothes them of course being a bit big for her. Naruto just hummed softly and soon felt a smack on his head. "You could have just told me you were done!" he looked at her rubbing his head softly. Kaiya ignored it and soon lay on the bed.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto soon flopped on the bed and laid on the other end . As he closed his eyes he felt a kick as Kaiya snickered softly.

"Watch your feet girl." Kaiya growled as she kicked him again and soon both of them were kicking each other hard. Though the battled ended in a stalemate and Kaiya threw the pillow down at Naruto. "Hey what was that for?" Naruto could feel the female crawling through the blankets and soon was beside him laying in the bed.

"Go to sleep." She turned a bit as she smiled weakly closing her eyes. Naruto just looked at her before he closed his eyes. As much as he found her annoying she was starting to grow on him.


	11. Three Is A Crowd

**Authors Note: I just want to say thank you for the people who gave me a few critigues on what should be changed. I looked at the story and saw that you were right and so hopefully I can change that around a bit. Again thank you so much for taking the time out to read my story  
**

The Race For Hokage Chapter 11

Three Is A Crowd

Naruto woke up early on a soft summer morning. It was a day for break and fun since it was the start of the Summer Festival. He was more then excited about it; trying all of those new foods and getting to win games and get prizes. It was the first time he would be able to go in two years.

He slowly climbed out of bed and yawned loudly. The sun was burning brightly in the sky and with a small pull of the string all of the sunlight was coming into the room. He grinned loudly and threw his night cap off heading out of his room. As he walked out he looked to see the door closed to his female room mate's bedroom. He then opened the door and yelled loudly.

"Rise and shine Kai!" He blinked when he saw the female was no where and sight. He looked around. "Where is she?" Soon he felt a tap n his shoulder that made him jump. There was Kai standing behind him. "Damnit Kai!" She grinned at him.

"So you are finally awake Naruto-kun?" Narito growled as he walked past her. He was hoping to wake her up since she had an annoying way of waking him up on days. "Did you make breakfast it's your turn." Kai followed him and soon walked beside him as they made it to the front room.

"Of course I did. When have I missed making a meal?" Naruto had to admit that ever sine they moved in and he made the rule of the two of them taking turns on cooking and doing other chores she was up to date on all of them. Maybe she was still afraid that he would put her out if she did not comply. After about being a room mate with her for almost five months he couldn't seee himself doing that. Not after what happened the one night.

Naruto started at the female that was yelling in his face over something stupid again. He was getting fed up with this. It had been weeks now and Kaiya didn't seam to have any respect for him. Kaiya then poked him in the chest hard.

"Don't forget who is the Chunin Naruto!" That was the last straw he found himself raising his hand as he balled a fist up and it went right into the girl's face sending her to the ground. Kaiya held her hand to her cheek as she could feel it throb her blood vessels bring broken. She looked up at Naruto as he stood and looked at her.

"You may think your better than me but your not! You have a lot to learn and I will not sit here and let you disrespect me like this! If you are going to live with me you are going to respect me, I've had to deal with enough in my life without you knocking me down!" Kaiya just looked up at him. She didn't know what to say and if she should even say anything to him. She looked down holding herself. She wasn't afraid but she knew she had pissed him off. Naruto then turned and walked away.

It seamed like after that the two of them have a quiet respect for each other. She doesn't get out of hand like she used to but they still have yelling contest from time to time. They just both know when they might have crossed that line into dark waters.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw that she just made a soup. He still loved his ramen but during his training with sensei- Jiraiya he tried to eat a bit more food then what he used to. Surprisingly Kaiya was a bit of a cook. The shinobi always assumed she had to learn how to do something while living off the land the way that she did.. Kaiya walked past him and took her seat on the small blue pillow she had bought with her money a while back. Naruto had insisted on not wasting the money on such things but Kaiya refused to sit on a torn and old pillow that had been sitting in a closet for years and so she went out and bought a two piece set for the both of them. This in turn for some reason made him nervous the two of them were getting very comfortable with one another but now sitting down on the other side of the table and starting to eat the soup he saw her as a sister more then anything now.

The two ate in a serine silence as they listen to the birds sing outside of the window. As Kaiya went about finishing her tea Naruto stood up and headed to the wash room. He had not taken the time out to wash in a while and Kaiya was already yelling at him about it. He figured he better do it now or he would never hear the end of it.

He soon closed the door throwing his clothes off and steeped into the small tub with the metal stand on the end. After looking around for his scrub brush he grinned finding it and turned the shower on.

"KAIYA!! YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!" was the cries coming from him as she jumped out grabbing a towel and stumbling out of the washroom. Of course Kaiya turned from him with a slight grin on her face soon realizing what she had done and was hoping deep down that maybe the heat had came back. Apparently that was not the case. A few squishing sounds later Kaiya turned to see a dipping wet and shaking nruto in front of her. "When the hell were you going to tell me!"

"Look I thought it would be back by now. I guess I was wrong."

"You damn right you were wrong? Now what am I suppose to do about a shower?"

"Can't you wash up in the sink?" Naruto grabbed his hair in anger and shook wildly getting cold water on her.

"If I wanted to do that then I would not have gotten up so early to take a shower!" Kaiya looked at him for a second and then turned away her face red. All the shaking he did make the towel sink down.

"Naruto cover yourself jeez!!" Naruto picked up the towel in a matter of seconds and pointed at Kaiya.

"Next time warn me when there is no more water Kai!" She nodded softly as she kept her head away and did not lift it until she heard the washroom door slam shut. She sighed weakly and felt herself blush again knowing she had once again caught a glimpse of him. She didn't purposely try to look at him and for some reason unknown the male body was a scary thing to try to understand; but once in a while if she got the chance and it was not too bad she would keep the memory in her mind allowing it to sink in keeping it in a safe file so it is not pushed back into her psyche so it would be forgotten.

Naruto grinned as he walked down the street with his old frog wallet as full as it could be. Kaiya walked beside him and watched him drool over the creature.

"You know walking around with that thing out like that is just going to get you in trouble. I am sure your sensei has taken advantage of that time and time again." Naruto looked up and tried to think back of the times when that happened. Iruka-sensei did not try something like that. He had too much respect for himself and Kakashi was the same way. Then his thoughts turned to Jiraiya and Kaiya could see his face turn from happy to glum as the memories flowed of the times he took his money to go and spend time with women.

"Y-Yeah I know that but it's different now I don't have to be under him anymoe." He laughed loudly and scratched the back of his head as Kaiya sighed. "No more taken advantage of like that I can tell you that much." His laughing came to a stop when he was confronted by a female his age. Of course she was fimular to her and yet she seamed just as strange as ever. "Oh Hi Hinata how are you?" As usual the female looked down still feeling as timid as always when she was around the guy she dreamed of.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, what I was wondering was well today is the start of the Summer Festival and I well would you like to uhh." Naruto blinked looking at her as she turned a deep red.

"Well what Hinata spit it out." She looked up at him and gulped softly.

"I well." Kaiya crossed her arms and grinned.

"She wants you to go with her Naruto-kun duh." Naruto looked a Kaiya all too confused as Hinata blushed deeply looking down.

"Is that what she wants?" Kaiya nodded softly. She knew along with just about everyone how much Hinata had a crush on him and yet for some reason Naruto was the only one out of the loop. It was beyond strange when she looked at it. Naruto turned as he grinned softly at the blushing girl.

"Sure I'll go with you if you want." Hinata looked at him surprised as he agreed to go with him and could feel herself getting a bit light-headed. "Hey Kaiya you wanna come too?" Kaiya smugly turned from him. She knew three was a crowd and refused to take part in it.

"Nah I'll be fine. I'll go some other day maybe with Sakura if she isn't busy."

"Alright fine suit yourself then. Hinata I'll meet you at the main entrance at about sundown is that ok?" Hinata nodded softly and then turned her attention back to the ground. "Alright then I'll see you there." He smiled as he turned to Kaiya who was half way down the street. Naruto slowly walked and caught up to her.

"Shouldn't you be going home and getting ready for your date with Hinata?" Naruto blinked and then smiled.

"It's not a date you know I don't like her. She still seams kinda strange to me and way too quiet. I'm just going to be nice. I wish you would go with me though. I havea feeling this is going to be a quiet night." Kaiya waved her hand softly.

"Oh I am sure she will say something to you." Naruto narrowed a eye at the girl and then sighed softly.

"Whatever we should get going to see what Kakashi-sensei wanted."

Naruto looked to the left and the right of the both of them at the many guest and visitors they were receiving. The village was always heavy when this time of the summer came. He always liked to see the happy face of people laughing and talking though he would feel jealous at the same time he did not have anyone to share it with. Even now he still felt the stung of pain because now he was entering apart of his life where it wasn't just family he wanted but something more though it still seamed like the only girl that had a slight interest in him was Hinata. His interest with becoming the Hokage would never change but now his heart ached for a bit more.

The wind blew through his hair as he peek his head out the window; almost sunset. The clouds were glistening with the orange light of the sun as it took it's final decent to rest for the night. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he rested his eyelids together taking in the scent of the village at this time. He soon heard shifting as another form was now beside him looking out the window.

"There isn't a better place here where you can see the sunset so nicely." Naruto shook his head no as he looked out. One of the best places was on top of the main roof of the Hokage home and office. From there you could see miles on end the sun looked as if it was right in front of you.

"I can think of a better place. I used to go there a lot when I was alone." Naruto looked at Kaiya waiting for a response. She was surprised that she did not say anything instead she just rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto just grinned and shrugged it off. Kaiya was alright to be around when she wasn't talking. Then again most of the girls he knew was like that.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me today?" Kaiya shook her head no

"Three is a crowd you know that."


	12. A wish

The Race Fir Hokage Chapter 12

A Wish

Kaiya sat in the small living room of the home as she watched the orange shinobi fix his hair a bit. She grinned.

"You know for you to say it's not a date it looks like you are treating it like one. "

"I just want to look nice alright? Is that such a crime?" Kaiya shook her head softly as she admired him from afar. She knew how Hinata felt, but she was not one to wear her feelings on her sleeve. She was a shinobi after all. Naruto turned and looked at her. "Are you just going to sit in the house all evening?"

"Why would you care?" Naruto just sighed as he went and picked up his wallet.

"Whatever Kai, I'm outta here. " He walked over to the door and opened it. He took a pause as he turned and looked at her. "Well if you don't go I'll take you tomorrow alright?" She nodded softly as he turned his attention to heading outside. Once the door closed Kaiya fell back on the small couch. She looked up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing of things that had happen and what could happen.

Naruto walked slowly through the bright neon lights that covered half of the village.

"Wow I almost forgot how important this festival was to everyone here. Maybe I should have talked Kai into coming with me." With his mind drifting, he failed to see Hinata walking up to him causing them to cash knocking her down. He blinked as he reached his hand out. "Oh sorry Hinata, I didn't see you there." The female blushed softly as she took his hand allowing him to help her up.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I was not paying attention myself. " Naruto grinned softly.

"Yeah I guess, well come on lets go and have some fun." Hinata nodded weakly blushing hard.

"Right."

Naruto walked beside Hinata as they soon came into the center of all of the action. He thought it was nice but for some reason felt being there with Hinata was strange. She was a nice girl and pretty like no other but her personality was strange to him. He always found the girl to be strange and that hadn't really changed since he had came back. Hinata looked over at him seeing his face contort in deep thought. She smiled weakly seeing his eyes closed slightly. She always liked to see him like that. She thought it was cute. Then again just about everything about him for the most part was cute to her.

"So Hinata is there anything you want to do?

"Umm.. I'll do anything you want to do Naruto-kun."

"Figures." He thought to himself as the two walked. After a while he could hear his stomach growl. "I guess there is our answer. I'm hungry so lets go and get some food!" He soon matched forward looking for the place the smell was coming from. Hinata giggled weakly as she followed beside him.

"_Naruto-kun, I hope that tonight you can see me as more of a person then you ever have. I want to prove and show you how much I have grown up." _

Kaiya by this time had emerged from the small home and was now sitting in a small restaurant with Sakura and Ino. She spun the ramen around softly as Ino went and picked up a piece of barbeque pork. She leaned softly on the table and examined the meat before eating it.

"So Kai why so quiet? It's not like you at all. You're usually slurping down the ramen and stabbing my hand to get any food that I had in my hands." Kaiya had her attention out the window as she watched many of the happy people walking and laughing as they headed in and out of the center of the festival. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Kaiya slurped up some ramen as she looked at the bowl.

"No not really, but is that really new Ino?" Ino growled as she looked at her.

"You know I'm used to yu being a smartass to me, but not in this way." Sakura turned her attention to the window as well. As she did so she almost choked on her pork as she saw Naruto and Hinata walk down the street together. Hinata had a small bear in her arms and she was blushing weakly holding onto Naruto who was talking.

"I-Is that Naruto and Hinata?" Ino turned in time to see the both of tem walk away.

"Oh my god it is them!" Ino then slyly looked at Kaiya as she smiled brightly. "So that's what is wrong with big bad Kaiya. She misses her boy toy. You let a girl come and take him and jeez it's Hinata of all people. "Kaiya growled looking at the blond.

"Hinata didn't take anything from me. It's not like he was mine in the first place.And why would I care what he does? We're just roommates and teammates. Nothing more and nothing less so just forget it alright."

"You say that and yet your body language says something different." Sakura picks up another piece of pork dipping it in the sauce. Kaiya grabbed it with her chopsticks and ate it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spoke with a mouthful of food. She then swallowed it and took another piece. "I don't care what he does and who he does it with." Ino grinned.

"And what if he brings Hinata home to spend the night?" Kaiya coughed hard as she slammed the chopsticks on the table.

"He wouldn't do that! The only reason he is out with her is because I pushed him into it!" Sakura crossed her arms confused about the situation.

"So to show you like him you make him go out with another girl?"

"I don't like him!" She stood up and put her money on the table. "I don't need this from the both of you alright?" Ino ate some more meat as she looked at the flustered female. They had really picked a sensitive subject. It was apparent to her and Sakura that Kaiya was good at not showing her feelings around the shinobi but alone with them, that was a different story.

"Look just calm down, we didn't mean anything of it." Sakura nodded softly though she still could not understand fully why she cared about him. Though, after their first mission where she almost killed herself for him she knew the feelings were there. Kaiya flopped down on the seat as she growled softly at the two of them and closed her eyes and sighed softly. She couldn't stop thinking of him for some reason. It annoyed her to think she had such feelings for such an annoying guy. Yet at that very moment she felt a little jealous that the two of them were not out there having fun. Regardless, she had to stop acting like this before he caught wind of what was going on.

Naruto walked Hinata home. She had her eyes closed as she held onto him and also holding the small bear he had won for her. For the most part the evening was quiet for the both of them. He did a lot of the talking and she just listened. He enjoyed talking but once in a while he would like a response from the girl. He didn't say much though so he just enjoyed the time together.

"Naruto-kun, I wanted to thank you for spending time with me tonight. " He nodded softly.

"Yeah it was nice." The two then stopped at the temple. Hinata bowed softly to Naruto as she smiled weakly her continuous blush not fading. "You have a good night Hinata."

"And you too." She turned and walked inside closing the door. She sighed happily as she held the bear tightly. "Oh Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned and started his long trip home. Hinata lived almost completely opposite of where he lived. He sighed putting his hands in his pocket kicking at a rock as he headed back home. The lights were fading and being turned off as everyone went to rest for the night. Luckily it did not take away from the temperature, it was still very warm. He looked up at the stars as he saw one falling.

"A shooting star? Haven't seen one of those in a nice while." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He knew it was a bit silly but it couldn't hurt to wish on a star. After a second or two he opened his eyes to see the star was gone. "It's so silly to wish on a star. I guess though you need to be silly to make it through this life."

"Talking to yourself again huh?" Naruto turned and saw the female sitting on a window ledge. She smiled softly looking at him. Her long blue hair flowed softly as the wind played with it. "It's bad enough everyone thinks your crazy because of some of the stunts you pull. Talking to yourself won't help you know." He rolled his eyes covering a slight smile he had on his face.

"Do you think I really care what they think of me here? I only worry about my friends that's it." Kaiya jumps down and walks up to him.

"So how was your wonderful date?"

"It wasn't a date, and it was very quiet. I don't know why you talked me into it." Kaiya grinned softly as the two started to head home.

"You could have said no."

"I think she might have died if I did that." Kaiya frowned softly at him.

"You're such a jerk." Naruto grinned softly.

"I'm not." Kaiya sighed softly as she walked beside him. Naruto just smiled. He would have never guessed he would actually get his wish.


	13. Moment

The Race For Hokage Chapter 13

Moment

Dark clouds loomed overhead causing a shadow as Kaiya walked the street alone once again. Her mind was in a rut thanks to a argument she and the orange shinobi had a day or so ago. It wasn't like she could help but get on the orange shinobi's bad side sometimes. While it was true that she had gotten better with not talking back to her host she still had her times.

"Jeez guys are such jerks." She kicked a rock and sighed as she kept moving in the opposite direction of the main traffic on the road. As she walked a few steps she looked up and turned to catch a kunai in her fingers.

"Even when it looks like your not paying attention you are as sharp as ever Kaiya." Iruka appeared in front of her. " But you almost missed. I was watching you for a while now. What's going through your mind?"

"Iruka-sensei, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself you know. " Iruka crosses his arms across his chest and looked down at the female. It was rare she would speak to him like that. Like Naruto, when she would see him the first thing she would ask for is food. Today was different and for a brief moments he could not figure out why until he finally came to his senses

"So what was the fight about this time Kaiya?" Kaiya looked away. It was apparent she did not want to talk about it. Time was flying past them in the small village and things were happening that she didn't fully understand. Some of them she didn't want to understand. Fear was sitting in with her right now. "Alright then, tell me this Kaiya, how old will you be turning next week?"

"16." Iruka shook his head. he had a feeling what this was all about. She would never admit it to anyone but she had feelings for the shinobi now. The bad thing was with the issues of Sasuke still afoot it was apparent that it was still Naruto only goal. Nothing else would stand in the way of him gaining him back. Not even her.

"Come on let me buy you some ramen." Kaiya smiled weakly as she soon followed her former sensei to the ramen shop that she felt she lived at outside of the home of Naruto.

"Order up today's special for kai!" Kaiya sat on the same stool she always did when she sat in the shop. Depending on who came with her showed their postion. Iruka always sat on her left side and Naruto on the right. That way when he would treat both shinobi they did not mind the seating arrangement. Iruka watched as a bowl was placed in front of Kaiya and she started to eat. She was very quiet and at times she stard at the bowl once in a while.

"Kaiya, you know you can talk to me about anything. I am always here to help you know." She kept looking fown. To be honest she wasn't sure if this was something she should talk to a guy about. She always remembered girls always talking to their mother or another female about this.

"I don't know Iruka-sensei. I think I need to talk to someone else." He nodded weakly as he had came to the same conclusion .

"I understand Kaiya." She looked at Iruka for a minute or two. He was always like a father to her in a way. She then sighed and closed her eyes.

" Me and Naruto got into a fight about Sasuke. I mean I know he won't stop until he finds him it's just well.." She sighed as she ate some more of the hot noodles. "I guess. I care about him more then I did when we first met a few years back."

"I see, do you believe that searching for Sasuke at this point is hopeless?"

"Even if it was he is not going to give up. He hasn't stop has he? He's too stubborn. It's just well I don't want him to drive himself into a early grave over this. Sasuke made his choice when he left this place. I know it sounds mean to say but Naruto should not fully wrap his life around just him."

"You wish for him to spend more time with you." Kaiya tried to look away but Iruka could see the blush appearing on her face. It was another case of a girl in love with a guy who was a bit preoccupied with something else. Though in this issue, he felt that the guy actually care for her as well. "Kaiya have you ever gone to Naruto and told him this." she nodded weakly. It was one of the reason why they had gotten into the fight a few days ago.

"He's just a stubborn guy. All guys are and its so annoying." She sighed as she stood up. "I'm not going to worry about it. It's stupid and te last thing I need to worry about are these stupid feelings." she bows to Iruka and soon walks out. Iruka watches her. It was a strange concept to him that all of his younger students were growing up. It had gone by so fast.

Tsunade juggles a small bag of change in her hand as she walks down the street. She grinned happily thinking of how her luck for once was alright. Though she knew soon she would have to send the money away to the Land of Tea thanks to her huge dept there.

"I should go and spend a little money before I go and send it of-" She was cut short as she crashed into her pupil. Kaiya hit the ground hard and growled as she rubbed her head.

" Hey why don't you watch it!" She looked up to find her sensei arms crossed looking at her. " Oh hi Lady Tsunade. Sorry about that." Tsunade helped the female to her feet.

"Not like you to run into people. So what is it bothering you?"

"It's Naruto"

"So what did the little knucle-head do this time?" Kaiya looked down.

"Do you think he will ever stop looking for Sasuke?" Tsunade sighed as she looked at her.

"I see, so he is spending too much time on this huh? You know how he is. He's not going to give up." Tsunade turned away a bit as she turned looking over the large mountain. She closed her eyes allowing her memories to flow through her mind and heart. "All you can do is be there and support them if you really care. It is all you can really do." Kaiya sighed softly as she looked at her sensei. She knew in the end it was all she can do and she hated that.

"I guess you're right. I hate this feeling! Why do I have to feel this way!" Kaiya was about to turn and run off but soon felt her arms grabbed by Tsunade and she is pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know it's hard. Guys just don't understand the way we do. It takes them much longer to grow up. And some of them don't even know then." Kaiya rested her head on Tsunade. She couldn't understand why things had turned out this way. She never wanted it to b this way and now she was left with a hole in her heart that she knew only one orange shinobi could fill for her.

Naruto himself sat on the window ledge of his home. He looked out and wondered when Kaiya would return home to him. He knew they had a fight over what has been going on but she knew better then anyone besides Sakura that Sasuke was his number one right then and there. He needed to find him but still. He sighed softly as he looked out over the village. After so much that had happen things went on as normal now. At least for most people there. Things would never be normal for him he knew.

As he sat deep in through he soon saw the blue haired female making her way back to the small home. It didn't take much for the orange shinobi to jump from the ledge and land in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Kaiya looked away from him. Looking him in the eyes would make her break down and she refused to allow that to happen.

"Why are you worried all of a sudden where I go?"

"Don't act like that. You know good well I worry about you." He stopped as Kaiya looked at him. He had never admitted to worrying about her. He always would shrug it off or move on to another subject.

"So you was worried abut me. Was it because of the fight?" Kaiya stepped back as he turned and looked at her; his blue eyes burning into her. They were looking through her soul, her life, and her feelings for him.

"Kai, I've been worried about you ever since you pulled that stupid trick on our first mission." She turned away trying her best to fight back her blush. After two years he still remembered. "Look at me Kai. " Naruto turned her around holding her softly by the arms.

"Let me go Naruto. Look I'm sorry that I got upset. Sasuke means the world to you and I know you will stop at nothing to get him back." She looked down a bit. "I will support you on your quest to find him. I promised you that a year ago, remember." He nodded softly as he leaned over and raised her face with his hand.

"I know that, but I guess I should be more willing to have others in my life." Kaiya blinked and blushed softly as she looked at him.

"N-Naruto-kunn I…" He placed a finger to her lips like a lock.

"You don't have to say it Kai." Kaiya could feel her heart beat so hard it was screaming as she watched him lean in to kiss her. Just as the moment was about to reach it's climax, blond hair appeared between them as Ino looked at them.

"Hey you two." This popped the two out of the moment as Naruto dropped Kaiya making her hit the ground hard. She rubbed her bottom and felt her old self come back.

"You idiot! What was that for!" Ino blinked as she looked at them and smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Aww did I ruin a moment." Ino could see both teens face turn a soft pink as they turned away from one another. Kaiya scoffed softly.

"Please, now what kind of a moment would I want with him. Besides the one where I beat him at finishing my ramen." Naruto growled.

"You only beat me a couple of times. I win the most!" Ino watched as the two bickered back and forth over food. She then rolls her eyes as she looks at Kaiya pulling her away.

"Well if there is no moment or anything come on. Sakura is acting strange and you're the only one that can knock some sense to her. Kaiya looked at Naruto as his face calmed and he watched her get pulled away by Ino. There was a moment. Would it happen again? .


End file.
